Final Decisions
by kip430
Summary: [COMPLETE]The jewel of four souls is finally complete, Naraku is dead and all is at peace. Its time for the desions. InuYasha must chose Kagome or Kikyo. Miroku and Songo have some choices of their own, as well as shippo. IK MS
1. Its Finally Over

**Disclaimer: ** I do NOT own Inu Yasha, as much as I'd love to, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 1 - Its Finally Over**

Kagome sighed as she moved a fish that sat above the fire. Inu Yasha sat up in a tree, he hadn't said a word since they had finally killed Naraku and gotten the shards from him. He didn't have to though; she knew what was on his mind. The same thing that had always been, Kikyo. Sango and Miroku smiled walking out of the hut.

"That smells great Kagome." Miroku said walking over and taking his place by the fire.

"Thanks Miroku." she muttered softly.

"Something wrong Kagome?" Sango asked sitting beside Miroku, while Kirara ran up onto her lap.

"Nothing everything's fine." Kagome responded putting on a smile. "The foods done lets just eat." The others nodded and took their fish. Kagome blinked.

"Inu Yasha, don't you want any?" she called over to him.

"Feh, I'm not hungry like you humans." he muttered looking away.

"I'll take his fish!" Shippo yelled hopping up and grabbing it. Inu Yasha blinked hopping down and hitting him.

"I said I wasn't hungry, that doesn't mean i won't eat it!" he growled.

"Wahh! Kagome Inu Yasha hit me!" Shippo wined running over to her.

"Poor Shippo, Inu Yasha!" He blinked looking toward her waiting for the word, when it didn't come he answered.

"What?"

"Why did you hit him? You said your weren't hungry so why eat the fish?"

"Because its my fish women!" he growled eating it then returning to his spot in the tree.

Kagome sighed 'way to go Kagome, make him mad...' she thought. After everyone finished their food Miroku and Sango along Shippo and Kirara retired to the hut for rest. Kagome sat by the fire staring into it when she heard Inu Yasha move. 'Going to find Kikyo again.' she though sadly, then jumped a bit as she saw him sit next to her. "What are you doing?"

Inu Yasha raised and brow glancing at her. "Sitting down. You have a problem with it?"

She shook her head. "No I just though.. oh never mind." she muttered and smiled turning back to the fire.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked glaring at her.

"Nothing..just thinking that's all.." she muttered. "Hey Inu Yasha?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Um..now that the jewel is complete I was thinking about going home." she muttered looking at the full Shikon Jewel around her neck.

"Why? Another test?" he growled.

"No, I just want to spend some time with my family! What more can i do here anyway? The jewel is complete." she growled back.

"Fine, when did you want to go back?" he asked looking away.

"Um..tommarrow.." she muttered.

"What? That soon?" he asked looking at her.

She nodded. "Yeah..if..if its okay."

He made a low growl then sighed. "Fine.. you should get some rest though." he muttered.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Inu Yasha." she said and hugged him then walked toward the hut. "Good Night." she said and disappeared inside.

Inu Yasha sat there for a moment then put the fire out and returned to his spot in the tree and drifted into a dream.


	2. Inu Yasha's Dream

**Chapter 2 - Inu Yasha's Dream**

Inu Yasha yawned as he rolled over on his side as he drifted into his dream.

He stood shocked as Kikyo's arrow flew hitting him in he chest. "Kikyo.." he muttered softly as everything went black. He blinked as his eyes opened to see Kagome standing at the base of the tree. "Ka..Kagome?" he questioned. She blinked looking at him.

"That's my name.. who are you?" she asked.

He blinked as a pain went there his heart, he looked down to see Kikyo's arrow still there. 'I'm still pined to the tree!' he thought angrily. "I'm..Inu Yasha, this is my forest..can you remove this arrow?" he asked pointing at it.

Kagome thought for a moment before climbing up and grabbing the arrow, then watched it disappear and in shock lost her balance and stumble back.

"Kagome." Inu Yasha muttered grabbing her. "Watch your self." he said picking her up and hopping down.

She blinked. "Hey get off of me.." she muttered.

He blinked setting her down and sniffed the air. "Kikyo.." he muttered.

Kagome blinked glaring at him. "What did you just say?"

He shook his head. "Nothing..i'll be right back.." he muttered and went to jump away.

"No!" Kagome yelled as she found herself with a bow and arrow now. "Your not going back to her! She's dead Inu Yasha! How can you keep leaving me!" she yelled taking aim at him.

He blinked staring at her. "Kagome? You wouldn't..You couldn't harm me. Put the arrow down."

"No." she muttered and let the arrow fly, hitting him in he heart. "Fell the pain in your heart now..thats what you've given me." she said and disappeared.

Inu Yasha blinked. "Kagome..." he muttered and fell.

Kikyo blinked appearing. "Inu Yasha!" she yelled rushing to him and pulled out the arrow. "Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha?" she muttered shaking him.

He blinked opening his eyes. "Kagome?" he muttered. "No.. Kikyo.. Where is Kagome?" he growled getting up.

"Please, your injured calm down." Kikyo muttered.

"No! I have to find her! She's more important!" he yelled then stopped as he realized what he'd said.

"More important..then me? Then your wounds.." Kikyo muttered getting up. "I see..goodbye Inu Yasha.." she said and walked off.

Inu Yasha growled. "Damn it!" he cursed and looked in the direction Kagome went, then the direction Kikyo went and ran off in the direction that K-.

He blinked as his face hit the ground. "DAMN!" he hissed sitting up now awake. "Lot of help that dream was."

Kagome blinked walking out of the hut. "What dream?" she asked looking over at him.

He blinked. "Er..nothing forget it."

She nodded picking up her yellow backpack. "Okay, lets go."

He blinked. "Go? Go where?"

"You said i could go home remember!" she yelled glaring at him.

He laughed softly. "Yeah okay..lets go." he muttered walking over to her and lifting her onto his back then sped off toward the well.

* * *

**Author Note** : I'd like atleast 3 reviews before i post the next chapter okay guys, thanks


	3. Through The Well

**Chapter 3 - Through the Well**

Inu Yasha landed by the well and in one swift movement was jumping in flying threw time and space still holding Kagome and her bag. She than came up the other side they blinked as the spotted Sota asleep on the top step. "Sota?" Kagome asked climbing off of Inu Yasha.

"Uh?" Sota muttered rolling over.

Inu Yasha laughed softly at the boy then walked over and threw him over his shoulder. "Common Kagome." Kagome nodded and followed, walking past him and into her home. "I'm home! Mom? Grandpa?" she called but got no response.

Sota blinked opening his eyes and looked around in a panic then smiled. "Inu Yasha!" he yelled hopping off. "When did you guys get here?"

Inu Yasha shrugged. "Not to long ago, we found you asleep."

Kagome nodded. "Where's mom and grandpa Sota?" she asked looking down at him.

"They left. Grandpa wanted to go visit some old shrine friend and mom went along." he said nodding.

"They left you home alone?" Kagome questioned wide-eyed.

"Well. I told them I'd be at a friends house.. i wanted to be here if you guys got home." he said smiling.

Kagome sighed. "How did you even know we were going to come back today?"

"I didn't.." he muttered walking away.

Inu Yasha sighed walking off into the kitchen. "Hey Kagome, where's the ninja food?" he asked looking around.

Kagome blinked following after him. "In the cabinet over there." she muttered pointing.

"Thanks." he muttered walking over and grabbing a container of Ramen Noodles from the cabinet. "Where is the fire?" he asked looking around the kitchen.

"Inu Yasha I'll make it for you, go sit on the couch okay." Kagome said softly grabbing the ramen and a pot from another cabinet and walked to the stove staring it and filling the pot with water.

Inu Yasha blinked hitting the floor"grrr." he growled getting up and walked into the living room and sat down.

"Oops..Sorry!" she called with a small smile.

"Uh Hum.." he muttered picking up the TV remote and pushing a button, the TV flicked on. "AHHH" a women on the TV screamed, making Inu Yasha jumped and grab his tetsiga. "DEMON!" he yelled.

Kagome blinked running into the room. "What? Its just a television Inu Yasha calm down." she muttered sighing and walked back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

He sighed sitting down then jumped as he found Sota now sitting next to him. "How? When? Why? What are you doing here?" he barked.

Sota laughed. "I got her a few seconds ago..wanna play some games?" he asked looking up, hope in his eyes.

"Er..eh.." he muttered as Kagome walked in. "Sorry got to eat." he said grabbing the ramen from her and started to eat it.

"That was rude Inu Yasha." Kagome muttered turning and walking up to her room. She sighed softly as she flopped down on her bed. "Ah..this beats the ground and my sleeping bag any day." she said rubbing her face in her pillow.

Sota sighed. "Fine.. I'll go play by myself then." he said running up to his room and sitting down infront of his Playstation and TV.

Inu Yasha blinked watching them all leave then walked upstairs, after finishing his ramen of course, and into Kagome's room. "Kagome-" he blinked noticing she was asleep. "Darn.." he muttered and walked over and sat at the end of her bed and looked out the window. "Stupid girl.."


	4. We Didn't Do Anything

**Chapter 4 - We didn't do anything!**

Kagome yawned and opened her eyes; she blinked noticing the covers now over her and a pair of arms around her waist. "What the.." she muttered softly and looked over her shoulder to see Inu Yasha lying next to her and gasp softly before turning back as a blush crept over her face. Inu Yasha yawned softly as he stirred pulling Kagome closer to him. Kagome blinked as her blush deeded. "Inu..Yasha.." she muttered softly. His ears flicked picking up her voice and opened an eye slowly.

"Eh..Kagome?" he muttered softly.

"What..are you doing?" she stuttered.

He blinked noticing where he was and jumped away. "Er..nothing. It's not what you think." he muttered as a blush crossed his face as well.

Kagome nodded getting up. "Okay. I'm going to take a shower..why don't you go wake up Sota.." she muttered still a bit shocked at how he was in bed with her.

He nodded. "Yeah, okay." he muttered and walked out of her room down to Souta's.

Kagome walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of clothes then walked into the bathroom and started the shower. "I wonder how long he was laying there with me." she thought allowed as she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and put some on her hand. "I wonder what he was doing there in the first place..he could be..no, not Inu Yasha.." she muttered shaking her head as she finished washing her hair and got dressed. "He loves Kikyo, not me.." she sighed and walked down stairs to see Inu Yasha and Sota walking around the kitchen, apparently looking for breakfast. She laughed walking over. "You guys want something to eat?"

"Yes!" they both said at the same time turning to look at her with big smiles.

Kagome laughed and walked over to a cab nit and grabbed a box of cereal and three bowls. "Here we go.." she said and walked back to the fridge and grabbed the milk along with three glasses.

Inu Yasha blinked looking at the cereal. "Where's the ninja food Kagome?" he questioned.

"This is cereal Inu Yasha, its better to eat in the morning then ramen noodles." she said sitting down and pouring the cereal into the bowls.

Inu Yasha sighed poking the bowl. "Fine, ramen still looks better." he grumbled eating his cereal.

Sota laughed softly eating his cereal.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked sitting down.

"I saw you guys last night..you were all cuddled up, so can i call Inu Yasha my brother officially now?" Sota asked grinning.

Kagome's eyes widened as Inu Yasha spit out his cereal. "WHAT!" they both yelled.

"We didn't do anything!" Kagome yelled glaring at her brother. "And never come in my room again Sota."

Sota laughed softly and finished his cereal. "So what are we doing today?" he asked looking at them with a smile.

"We're going back." Inu Yasha muttered.

"What?" Kagome muttered looking at him.

He nodded. "Yeah. Your family's not here so why stay?"

"Maybe because Sota would be here all by himself!"

"I can take care of my self." Sota muttered.

"Yeah right, you couldn't even get breakfast." Kagome muttered then turned to Inu Yasha. "We're staying."

Feudal Era

"When do you think they'll come back?" Shippo asked sitting between Kirara and Sango outside Kaede's hut.

"I'm not sure Shippo, but knowing Inu Yasha probably soon." she replayed softly.

He nodded. "I hope, i miss Kagome." he muttered sadly.

"We all do Shippo. After all she is such a nice person to have around." Miroku said with a smirk.

Sango nodded. "Yes she i-" she blinked stopping. "BAKA!" she screamed smacking Miroku across the face.

"Aw...this cursed hand.." he muttered twitching on the ground.

"Stupid pervert.." Sango muttered and walked into the hut.

Shippo sighed shaking his head. "Miroku..you'll never learn.." he muttered and ran inside after Sango.

Kirara blinked. "Mew." she muttered and walked over nudging Miroku.

"Ah.. Kirara, my faithful friend." he said patting her with a smile.

Kagome's Era

Kagome sighed sitting beside Inu Yasha on the couch watching MTV.

Inu Yasha blinked glancing at her. "Kagome?" he asked softly.

She blinked. "Yeah?"

"You don't have to stay here... you can go be with your friends.." he muttered. 'As long as you're not with that Hobo person' he thought and let out a soft growl.

Kagome blinked as her brain took a moment to register what he had just said. "You want me to leave?" she asked confused.

"What? No.. only if you want to. You just look...so bored." he muttered looking away for a moment then back at her.

She smiled. "okay." she said. "Lets go out." she added getting up. "You can barrow some of my father's clothes. Their in the attic." she said. "SOUTA!"

Souta blinked appearing at the top of the stairs. "Yeah? What? Is there a demon here?" he asked looking around.

Kagome snickered. "No, go get some of dad's clothes for Inu Yasha, we're going out. You can come if you promise to behave." she said walking up toward her room.

He nodded then signaled Inu Yasha to follow him, which he did getting up from the couch and followed Souta up the stairs and into the attic where he started to dig through boxes while Kagome went to her room to change and get ready to leave.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy because i had fun writing it. I've been busy alot so thats why this took a while to write and post. Hopefully the next chapter woun't take so long to write ;

Special thanks to **Sephiroth **for the nice review


	5. Unwanted Guests

**Authors Note 1:** 1st off once again I think I better put a disclaimer up - Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu Yasha, as much as I'd love to, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. – On that note I'd like to thank **'Lov ya 4 eva'** ,'Brandi', **'one for the trees'** and **'inuyasha's2hotmiko'** for their kind reviews, I'm glad your enjoying the story, I'll try to update it as often as I can. And as par **'one for the trees'** request I remembered to add the divider things for this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Unwanted Guests**

After a few moments Kagome emerged from her room in a light pink shirt that read 'Princess' on it in blue and a pair of jeans. "Not bad.." she said looking over herself before she turned and walked toward the attic and called up. "I'm ready! I'll be on the couch when you guys are done." She heard soft 'Feh' from Inu Yasha no dough, then turned and walked down the stairs and sat on the couch waiting for them to come join her. Which didn't take along.

After about five minuets Souta came down the stairs in a gray t-shirt and jeans and ran over to his sister. "Wait till you see Inu Yasha." He said smiling slyly.

Kagome raised a brow then turned as she heard foot steps coming down the stairs then stopped staring at Inu Yasha. 'Wow…he looks'

'Amazing' Inu Yasha thought looking at Kagome. He wore a red t-shit and jeans along with a baseball cap to cover his ears. "Stop staring wench." He muttered then regretted saying it.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome screamed, sending Inu Yasha face first down into the ground. "And to think, I thought we'd have a fun night." She muttered turning away.

Inu Yasha growled as the spell wore off and he stood up. "Feh, whatever. Lets go.." he muttered crossing his arms.

"Put your sword in my room." Kagome muttered noticing the Tetsusaiga at his side.

Inu Yasha growled softly before going to her room and putting the Tetsusaiga on the floor. "There happy?" he muttered walking back down.

Kagome smiled nodded. "Yes, thank you Inu Yasha."

"Feh, Whatever." He muttered.

"Where are we going today sis?" Souta asked looking up at her.

"I was thinking first we'd go to the store to get some supplies for when Inu Yasha and I do go back then maybe we can go see a movie or go to the park." Kagome said softly walking to the door.

Souta nodded. "Sounds good." He said running out and starting down the stairs of the Higurashi shrine.

Kagome sighed. "Common Inu Yasha." She said walking out.

He nodded and followed out the door and down the steps toward town.

* * *

**-Feudal Era-**

Shippo sat silently on the corner of the well staring down into it. "Kagome?" he asked sadly.

"Shippo." A women's voice muttered.

Shippo smiled. "Kagome?" he yelled.

"Shippo, Its just me. Food is ready." Sango said coming up behind the young kit.

"Oh..but Kagome and Inu Yasha aren't back yet." He wined softly.

"Don't worry. Inu Yasha is with her so nothing bad can happen."

"And if I recall, lady Kagome said there were no demons in her era." Miroku said walking up to them. "So I see no reason to worry Shippo."

Shippo nodded sadly. "Okay. If you say so Miroku." He muttered then blinked as his stomach grumbled. "Heh… can we go eat now?" he asked smiling cutely.

Sango laughed softly. "Of course Shippo." She said and turned walking back toward the hut and fire with the two boys.

* * *

**-Kagome's Era-**

"Okay, first this is first, supp-" Kagome muttered before a familiar voice called her name.

"Higurashi!"

Kagome blinked turning. "Houjou. Eh..Hello." she muttered smiling slightly, but it faded as she heard Inu Yasha give a small growl at him.

"Higurashi, how are you feeling? Your grandfather said you had a horrible rash on your back and some kind of dieses called Chetopa." Houjou said staring at her, not noticing Inu Yasha or Souta by her.

'Eh, Grandpa..' Kagome thought sadly. "Oh, I'm fine Houjou…everything is better no need to worry, um.. I have to go though.." she muttered.

"Oh, well… would you like to go with me to the amusement park this Saturday? If your up to it Higurashi." He said smiling.

'He can't even use my name..' she sighed. "Well..um..I.."

"She's busy!" Inu Yasha interrupted.

Houjou blinked. "Who are you? Her cousin perhaps?" he asked eyeing Inu Yasha.

"No I'm her-"

"Boyfriend!" Souta yelled out grinning.

"Souta!" Kagome growled, glaring down at her younger brother.

"Higurashi, is this true?" Houjou asked looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Um..well Um..Houjou you see.." Kagome stuttered.  
Inu Yasha sighed. "Yes, I am now get away from her so we can move on!" he growled annoyed with this, Houjou person.

Houjou sighed. "That's too bad. But, I'd still like to go to the amusement park with you Higurashi. Get back to me on it. Bye!" he yelled, and took off waving goodbye.

"Houjou-Kun…" Kagome muttered sadly then turned to Inu Yasha. "Why did you agree that you were my boyfriend?" she yelled, making people around them turn and stare for a moment.

Inu Yasha blinked. "Because I did wench! What is a boyfriend anyway? A guy who's your friend correct, then I am!" he growled at her.

Souta blinked. "A boyfriend is a boy who the loves the person his with so Kagome would be your girlfriend Inu Yasha." He said smiling.

"WHAT?" Inu Yasha yelled, the felt Kagome swing her hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Now, lets go get the supplies before a crowd gathers." She muttered and walked off towards the supermarket.

Souta nodded grabbing Inu Yasha's arm and pulling him after his sister.

* * *

**-Feudal Era-**

Sango yawned stretching. "Kirara, I'm going to the hot spring. Please watch the pervert." She muttered glaring at Miroku quickly before heading toward the springs.

Shippo blinked running after Sango. "I wanna go too." He wined.

Miroku sighed softly. "No trust.." he muttered.

"Mew?" Kirara muttered getting up and moving over to Miroku.

Miroku smirked. "You trust me right Kirara?" he asked.

"Mew.." Kirara muttered then hissed softly.

"Er…maybe not."

* * *

**-Hot Spring-**

Sango sighed softly as she sank into the warm water of the spring. "Aw.." she muttered softly as her head moved to rest on a rock.  
Shippo smiled running over and jumping in. "Bonzii!" he yelled causing a small splash, then came up laughing.

Sango giggled softly. "Nice one Shippo." She muttered.

He nodded as he started to float around, enjoying the waters warmth on his skin.

'snap'

"Miroku?" Sango instantly called into the bushes. She sighed as there was no response. "Must have been an animal.." she muttered softly.

'snap'

"Who's there!" Sango yelled getting annoyed, she picked up a rock and threw it into the bush. 'Wack!' the sound of the rock hitting a person followed by Koga falling. "KOGA?" she screamed at the top of her lungs making Miroku come running.

"What is it Sango?" he yelled then saw her naked. "Uh..um.." he muttered turning a pale red then spotted Koga on the ground. "Koga?"

* * *

**Authors Note 2: **Woops, can't write anymore now so I have to leave you all with a rather weird cliffhanger. I mean really Koga spying on Sango? Who would have ever guessed it. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what Koga is doing there. Till next time have a good day.  
-**Kip430**


	6. Surprises

**Kip430:** I got so many reviews from my readers that i sat up all night and wrote this whole chapter just for you guys  
**Inu Yasha:** She also had like... 5 cans of Coca-Cola to keep her up..  
**Kip430:** SHH! They don't need to know that! Stupid dog..  
**Inu Yasha:** WHAT?  
**Kip430:** KAGOME! INU IS GONNA ATTACK MEEEEEE!  
**Kagome:** SIT BOY!  
**Inu Yasha:** smash  
**Kip430:** Wah hahaha.. serves you right.. here's the chapter guys, Enjoy it!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Surprises**

"Koga what are you doing here?" Sango shrieked, scrambling to get her clothes on quickly.

"Uh… I came to get Kagome, then heard you out here and assumed she would be with you demon slayer." He growled getting up.

Miroku sighed seeing Sango now fully clothed. "Lady Kagome has gone home with Inu Yasha to spend time with her family Koga." He muttered simply.

"Home with that mutt? Where does she live monk!" he growled at the thought of _his _Kagome alone somewhere with that _mutt faced _half demon.

"Sorry, no one but Inu Yasha can get to Kagome." Shippo said innocently.

"What? You better tell me the truth now!" he growled glaring at them.

"Shippo is correct Koga." Sango muttered. "Only Inu Yasha is able to visit Kagome's home."

"Fine, I'll just sniff her out if your going to protect that Mutt!" he hissed and sped off in a tornado.

"Poor Koga, Doesn't know when to give up, Eh Sango?" Miroku said grinning as his hand found its way to Sango's butt once more.

"PERVERT!" she screamed as her hand came in contact with his face smacking him back into the spring, then stormed off back toward the campground.

Shippo blinked. "Seams Koga's not the only one who doesn't know when to give up." He muttered putting his clothes back on as Miroku sat up.

"Cursed hand.." he muttered sadly.

Sango sighed as she sat out side the hut. "Just once I wish he'd put his hand somewhere other then my rear.." she muttered sadly.

* * *

**-Kagome's Era-**

"Think that's enough Ramen?" Kagome asked looking back at Inu Yasha as they walked back to the shine to drop of the supplies.

He nodded behind the boxes. "Yeah, but then you can never have enough Ramen." He said grinning.

Souta laughed softly as he ran ahead to the shrine that held the well and opened it for Inu Yasha to put the boxes of Ramen in, so he wouldn't have to carry it again.

"Thanks." He muttered softly to Souta as he set the boxes down then turned to Kagome. "Now where to?" he asked.

"Movie." She muttered nodding.

"Awesome!" Souta yelled running for the stairs again, which Kagome and Inu Yasha following.

* * *

**-Outside Movie Theater-**

Souta stood in line for their tickets while Kagome and Inu Yasha sat on a bench, Kagome thought it some what pointless for them to all wait so she sent her brother.

"Kagome!" yet another familiar voice called to her.

"Kagome-Chan!" a second voice called.

"Your better!" a third voice called.

"Yuka, Ayumi, Eri. Hey. Yeah I'm feeling much better. Its good to see you." She said smiling softly.

Yuka blinked noticing Inu Yasha. "Kagome, who's the hottie?" she asked smiling at him.

"Is that the two-timing boyfriend of yours?" Eri asked eyeing him.

"Guys!" Kagome screamed turning a pale shade of red. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yes he is." Souta muttered simply walking up. "I got the tickets."

Inu Yasha laughed softly then blinked as he felt Yuka' eyes staring at him and turned to glare at her. "What?" he barked making her jump.

"Sorry guys, me and Inu Yasha have to go." Kagome muttered grabbing Inu Yasha's hand and walking into the theater, eager to get away from her friends.

Yuka, Ayumi and Eri all looked at each other then the way Kagome, Inu Yasha and Souta had run off.

"You don't think that's really her boyfriend, do you?" Ayumi asked softly.

Yuka sighed softly. "If he is Kagome is one lucky girl.." she said smiling.

Eri shook her head. "Houjou got some tough compatition..not to mention that Koga guy and Miroku.." she muttered. "Kagome is lucky, that's for sure, surrounded by guys."

The three laughed softly then continued on their way.

* * *

**-Feudal Era-**

Shippo sighed looking up into the sky, which was getting darker with every moment causing small stars to stand out. "What was the poem Kagome said about stars.." he muttered softly trying to recall what his mother like figure had said. "Starlight, Star bright, First star I see tonight, Wish I may, Wish I might, Have this wish, I wish tonight.." he muttered then closed his eyes. 'I wish Kagome would come back soon, I miss her' he wished silently in his mind.

Sango and Miroku sat silent next to each other on the side of the hut, both staring aimlessly into the sky.

"Sango?" Miroku asked, breaking the silence.

She blinked looking at him. "Yes?"

A slight blush crawled over his cheeks as he stared into her eyes for a moment. "I…I wanted to…um…tell you something." He started.

Sango's heart skipped a beat. "Oh?" she muttered. 'Probably that stupid line about baring his child no dough..' she thought angrily.

Miroku nodded quickly. "Yes, You see my dear Sango…" he muttered as his hand grabbed hers. "I've thought about this a long time…and…"

Sango blinked as her heart raced, dieing to hear what the man was thinking, what he wanted to ask her. She shook her head. "Go on." She muttered as a blush crawled over her face as well.

"Sango, you're the only girl who I truly care about…" he muttered with a smile, not one of his perverted smiles, but a nice innocent one. "And… it would make me happy, to know if you would…stay by my side…forever."

Sango blinked, for a single moment it felt as if her heart had stopped as he said the word 'forever'. She sat there, utterly speechless, just staring at him.

"Oh…i…assumed you would be happy with that…but apparently I was mistaken." Miroku said sadly.

"No!" Sango blurt out. "I would love to stay be your side forever." She said smiling at him.

"Then, will you bare my child as well?" He asked smiling, this time pervertedly.  
Sango thought for a moment then answered. "Yes."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Really? Even two? Or ten? Or twenty?" he asked staring at her.

She nodded softly. "Yes, and you will never cheat on me right?" she asked.

Miroku blinked, a look of seriousness washed over his face. "Uh.."

"You-Will-Never-Cheat-On-Me-Right?" Sango asked glaring into his eyes.

He nodded quickly. "Yes, Sango, you're the only one for me." He said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Sango smiled, her head on his shoulders. 'Maybe he's not so bad after all..' she thought then her eye twitched.grope "BAKA!" she screamed slapping Miroku across the face. "You really know how to ruin a moment you know that!" she screamed and stormed off.

"Wait Sango! Its this hand! It's cursed!" Miroku yelled after her.

* * *

**-Kagome's Era-**

Inu Yasha walked toward the shire, Kagome in his arms asleep. She'd made it about 30 minuets into the movie before falling asleep on his shoulder. Souta, on the other hand, was wide-awake walking along side Inu Yasha towards the house.

"Souta, go to bed." Inu Yasha muttered as he opened the front door, careful not to drop Kagome as he did so.

Souta sighed. "Okay." he muttered as he walked up the stairs into his bedroom.

Inu Yasha nodded as he walked past to Kagome's room. "Um..sould I put her in her pajamas?" he questioned himself, turning red at the thought. "Nah…" He turned laying Kagome on the bed then looking out the window at the god tree. "The others can wait a few more days…right." He muttered as he looked at Kagome. 'Wow…' he thought as he looked at her. 'She looks…hot' he thought then shook his head as he felt his demon blood begin to boil as he looked at Kagome, who lay on her bed, glowing from the moonlight pouring through her window.

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome muttered softly rolling over.

Inu Yasha blinked. "She's..dreaming…about me?" he muttered as a small smile crossed his face as he sat on the end of her bed.

"I love you.." Kagome muttered.

Inu Yasha's ears flicked as his heart skipped a beat. "Did I hear right? She loves me?" he said as his smile became a small grin as he looked back at Kagome. "I love you too.." he whisper then gasp as he noticed two chocolate brown eyes staring at him.

**

* * *

Authors Note: **Oh yeah, you can't tell me that's not a good way to end a chapter. Haha The next chapter is going to heat up this story if you get my drift, at least.. I think it will. I'll let you readers decide. Oh yeah, special thanks go out to **'love ya 4 eva'**,** 'inuyashalover14'**,** 'kate47'**, **'Pua Lahi Lahi'** ,**'lilpinkpookie'**,** 'rebel'** , **'the-real-mystic'**,**'inuyasha's2hotmiko'**, and **'Orlando-Inu-Lover ' **for their awesome reviews.  
**p.s. -****Orlando-Inu-Lover:** EVIL ROCKS! curses...no, no cookies for me thanks haha me no likey da cookie..Thanks for you triple review hehe. 


	7. Heated Moments

**Kip430:** You guys make me so happy! I can't believe people are enjoying something…that I'm writing! It's amazing! Much love to you all! Responses to Reviews  
l**ilpinkpookie:** Yeah, he defiantly got a shocker out of that. Thanks for the review.  
**THE-REAL-MYSTIC**: I'm glad you're enjoying the story, Thanks for the review.  
**inuyasha's2hotmiko:** Thanks for the review. Maybe she did hear him..ow, you got hit. He's a new chapter to make you feel better. Hehe.  
**inuluver12123:** Thanks for the nice review, Something really nice I gonna happy this chapter.  
**Nuvy**: Hum..phyic..maybe you'll be right..o0o0o Thanks for the review.  
**Inuyashalover14:** Hehe, I'm very glad you're liking the story so far. Here's your update.Thank you for the review.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Heated Moments**

"Kagome? I thought you were asleep." Inu Yasha yelped jumping away.

She smiled shaking her head. "I was, till a few minuets ago.." she said as a light blush came across her face. "Is…Is what you just said…true?" she asked softly looking away from him.

He gulped. 'No, just say it was all a dream yeah..' he thought but his mouth betrayed him. "Yes." He muttered turning a nice shade of crimson red.

Kagome blinked looking back at him with a smirk. "Really?" she squeaked.

He nodded. "Yes, as long as what you said was true."

"Huh?" she asked looking at him confused. "What did I say?"

Inu Yasha blinked. 'She doesn't remember! SHIT! I told her I love her but she doesn't remember telling me? Crap crap crap.' He thought angrily. "You told me…You love me… which is why I said it back to you." He muttered.

Kagome suddenly turned red as a tomato. "I…I…I did?" she stuttered. 'Why don't I remember? Damn, I must have been asleep!'

Inu Yasha nodded. "If…If you didn't mean it…we can forget this ever happened." He muttered. 'After all, who could love a half-breed such as myself' he thought sadly.

Kagome blinked patting her bed, signaling him to sit back down. She smiled as he thankfully took the hint and sat beside her. "I meant it Inu Yasha.." she said as she sat up, her hands snaking their way up till the found their treasure, his fluffy ears. "I…love…you" she muttered as her hands began to massage his ears lightly.

"Really…Ka...go…me…you could love a …Hanyou?" he asked, a low purr like noise started coming from him as she massaged his ears.

Kagome nodded. "Of course. If you were human you wouldn't have these cute little ears." She said giggling. "I love you just the way you are."

Inu Yasha smiled as he turned and kissed Kagome quickly.

She blinked as her hands fell from his ears and she sat there in shock, then came back to reality and leaned forward kissing him back.

They sat there for a minuet or two then broke apart for air before staring at each other, grinning.

Inu Yasha blinked as he sniffed the air, taking in Kagome's sweet scent then growled softly as he looked up at her. "Kagome…will you…do me the honor…of becoming my…mate?" he asked softly.

* * *

**-Feudal Era-**

Shippo yawned laying against Kirara, as if she were a pillow. "Kagome.." he muttered softly rolling over in his sleep.

Sango sighed softly watching the young kit. "I hope Kagome comes back tomorrow. Poor Shippo.."

"Yeah." Miroku muttered simply rapping his arms around Sango's waist. "I'm sure they'll be back soon, I mean, how much can they do in her era before Inu Yasha gets annoyed and drags her back?" he asked laughing softly.

Sango laughed softly as well. "Hey…Miroku?" she asked hesitantly.

He blinked looking down at her. "Yes dear Sango?" he asked.

"Well…" she whispered. "I was going to go to the hot springs for a while…"she started then noticed as a smirk grew on the monks face.

"Yes…" he muttered, telling her to continue.

"Since your always spying anyway…do you wish to accompany me?" she asked as a blush spread across her cheeks.

Miroku's eye's lit up at her question. "Are you sure you want me there Sango?" he asked.

Sango thought for a moment then nodded. "Yes."

He smiled. "Then of course, I would love to."

She smiled getting up and pet Kirara, so she knew they were leaving the hut for a while, then turned to Miroku and signaled him to get up and follow her toward the spring.

He nodded getting up and followed, within a few minuets they stood beside a small hot spring, just big enough for the two of them, and possibly another one or two.

Sango blinked as she started to undress, a crimson blush on her face. 'Why am I blushing?' she thought. 'He's seen me naked before…the pervert.' She sighed as she glanced over at Miroku, who too, had begun to disrobe. She shook her head going back to taking off her outfit and slipped quickly into the water then glanced back and saw Miroku was no longer in his spot. "Miroku?" she asked softly swimming forward.

"Yes Sango?" his voice came from behind her, nearly giving her a heart attack.

* * *

**-Kagome's Era-**

Kagome blinked staring at him. 'His mate!' her mind screamed. 'Mate!' her eyes wandered around the room then looked back at the Hanyou she loved, who sat waiting for her reply.

"Kagome…you don't have to say yes…if you …don't want to." He muttered softly as he hugged her waist.

Kagome sighed softly as she leaned back into Inu Yasha and closed her eyes. "Inu Yasha.." she whispered.

He blinked looking down at her. "Yes Kagome?"

She opened her eyes and stared into his golden eyes then leaned up and kissed him tenderly. "Make me…your mate."

Inu Yasha blinked. "Really? You sure? You know…dog demons we..mate for life." He muttered staring at her.

Kagome smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. Mating for life just makes it better, then I don't have to worry about losing you." She said grinning. 'Especially to that bitch Kikyo.'

Inu Yasha's smiled. "Your really sure Kagome?" he asked one last time.

She nodded. "Very." She whispered.

Inu Yasha nodded as he moved his head to the end of her neck. "Take a deep breath.." he muttered, then heard Kagome take a breath and bit down into her with his fangs, drawing some blood, which he licked up quickly with his tongue then back up to see Kagome who's hand was over her mouth, so she wouldn't scream. After a moment she moved her hand and ran it over the bite mark on her neck.

"So..I'm your mate now?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not yet. That mark tells others you're spoken for though. No one can touch you." He said smirking.

Kagome nodded. "So its like an engagement ring in my time." She said and giggled. "So..all we have to do now is…" her face turned bring red at the idea.

Inu Yasha laughed softly, nuzzling against her neck. "Yeah…just that…when your ready of course."

Kagome nodded moving her hand to massage his ear. "Yes…then I'll be yours forever." She said grinning at the thought of Inu Yasha being all hers.

* * *

**-Feudal Era-**

Sango jumped turning to see Miroku, now behind her, half in the water (meaning up to his waist yeah) and blushed. "What are you doing trying to kill me?" she asked angrily.

He laughed softly as he floated over hugging her. "No, Of course not Sango." He whispered softly in her ear.

She blinked as his voice sent chills down her spine. "O..okay.." she muttered softly.

Miroku smiled as he sat down slowly, bring Sango onto his lap with a grin.

Sango blinked resting her head on his bare chest. "This is really nice Miroku.." she said softly.

He nodded. "Yeah.." he muttered. 'Especially since I get to touch you without getting hit' he thought laughing softly.

Sango blinked looking up at kissing him then blinked as she felt him harden in the water and giggled against his lips before pulling away and floating out toward the middle of the spring.

Miroku blinked shaking his head. "Sango.." he whispered as he moved closer to her and whispered into her ear. "I want you."

Sango's eyes widened as chills ran down her spine and she turned to face Miroku, who had a devilish smile on his face. "I want you too.." she said as she too had a devilish smile on.

**

* * *

Authors Note:** Well… I think we are all about to find out why I rated my story 'M' in the next chapter. Can you feel the heat baby! Not much of a cliffhanger on this chapter but still enough to keep you wonder what's going to happy…at least between Kagome and Inu Yasha anyway…I think we all know where Sango and Miroku are headed...haha. 


	8. Love Is In The Air

**Authors Note**: Thanks to all those who reviewed on the last chapter: '**Lov ya 4 eva**', '**Yoko**', '**THE-REAL-MYSTIC'**, '**lilpinkpookie**', '**inulover12123**', '**inuyashas-numberone-girlfriend**', '**Orlando-Inu-Lover**', '**SilverDragon**', '**Kurimusonchishio**', and '**yasha0926**'. Okay now fair warning this chapter is ALL – Lemon, Lemon, Lemon, Lime, Lemon, Lemon, Turpentine! Haha.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Love Is In The Air**

Sango smiled devilishly as she moved closer to Miroku and her hands moved up around his neck. "I think just this once, I'll excuse all your perverted-ness." She said and laughed softly.

Miroku smiled at her words and almost as she said them, his hands moved to her but. "heh heh." He said grinning as he moved her onto his lap once more then whispered into her ear. "I'll be nice.." which sent yet another wave of chills down the women's spine.

"Yeah…I'm sure you will be." She said smirking as she looked him in the eyes then kissed him deeply.

Miroku moved kissing her back as one hand moved from her rear up to her breast squeezed it gently, earning a slight gasp from the demon exterminator. He laughed softly as his hand went to her back to support her as he moved and began tracing kisses down her neck.

As he continued to kiss her, Sango's hands moved and she began to play with his hair the stopped as he looked up at her. She blinked. "Yes?" she asked wondering why he had stopped.

"It'd be easier…out of the water.." he said and laughed softly standing up, hold her bridal style so he got a good look at her body. He walked over to a small clearing with gentle grass and laid her down and began to trail kisses down her body till he reached her breasts once more. His head moved to the left one and he began to suck on it while his right hand massaged the other breast, this earned a soft moan from the women and make Miroku smile inward. After a few moments he switched, sucking on the right one and massaging the left.

"Mi..Mi..ro..ku.." Sango stuttered looking down at him, her eyes pleading him to move on.

He laughed softly and went back to his kiss trail till he got to her woman hood and ran a one finger over the opening, making Sango shudder under his touch. He could feel her wet already and plunged a finger into her making her moan. Slowly he began to move the finger around, feeling her.

"Miroku.." Sango shuddered.

He smiled adding another finger, then another so his Pointer, Middle and Ring finger were insider her and moved them in and out feeling her start to get wet.

"Mi-Ro-Ku!" Sango choked out.

He laughed. "you like that?" he asked taking his fingers out and moved, positioning himself at her entrance. "You'll love this.."

**

* * *

-Kagome's Era-**

Kagome had told Inu Yasha she was going to change and secretly grabbed something from a draw and walked into the bathroom. Inu Yasha yawned sitting on her bed staring out at the night sky when he heard the click of the bathroom door open then Kagome's bedroom door open and Kagome walk in. He sighed, still staring out the window, instead of looking at Kagome, where he should have looked.

She smirked devilishly and walked over and sat behind him on the bed and moved up by his dog-ears and whispered softly. "I'm ready."

He blinked turning to as her what she meant then frozen seeing what she was wearing. There, less then a foot infront of him sat Kagome, his mate-to-be, in a black lace bra with matching panties. His jaw dropped open as his eyes moved around her body.

She giggled watching him study her body. "Hey, If your gonna check me out I should get to see you too big boy." She said smirking devilishly.

Inu Yasha blinked, still engrossed with staring at Kagome.

She sighed as she moved closer to him and slipped off his outer red top then his white shirt and looked into his eyes, seeing he'd barley noticed his top off and was staring at her breasts. "Inu Yasha?" she asked.

His ears twitched at the sound of her calling him. "Yes?" he asked snapping out of this trance noticing himself half naked and Kagome barley dressed.

"You want to stay on earth long enough to let me have fun too?" she asked sweetly.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah..okay.." he whispered.

She smiled kissing him. "Good, pants..got to go. The mate-to-be says so." She said giggling.

He blinked looking at her confused then stood up taking off his pants gladly and sat back down next to her, then leaned in capturing her lips.

**

* * *

-Feudal Era-**

Miroku smiled evilly as he rubbed his member against Sango's women hood teasing her.

"Miroku.." Sango wined softly. "Please.." she added with a pleading smile.

He blinked and smiled as he took his position once more, then plunged into her.

"Ahh!" Sango screamed then sighed softly as she moved to adjust to his size.

Once that was done Miroku began to pump in and out of her slowly.

"Uhhhh." Sango moaned at the friction of his skin on her. "Faster."

Miroku grinned and gladly obeyed as he began to move faster, pumping into her harder.

"OOO" Sango screamed. "I love you Miroku!" she yelled as her back arched to take all of him into her.

"I love you too Sango." He said as he finished with one last in before pulling his member out and falling beside her on the ground.

Sango smiled rolling over so she was on top of him. "Your..turn.." she said breathing heavily.

Miroku blinked raising a brow as to what she meant by that then stiffened as he felt Sango run her hand up and down his member. "mmmm" he muttered, the watched as Sango moved back from him. "Where are you-" he stopped. "ooo" he moaned answering his own question.

**

* * *

-Kagome's Era-**

Kagome moaned softly as she felt Inu Yasha's claws tracing her body then gasped as she saw him cut the bra and panties off her and stare down at her naked body. "Inu Yasha!" she yelled. "Those were go-"she was silenced as his lips crashed down on hers, his tongue grazing her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth letting his tongue in to explore her mouth.

As the kissed Inu Yasha moved closer to her and his member rubbed against her leg, letting her fell how stiff it had become.

She blinked as she giggled from his touch now. "Inu Yasha.." she whispered then gasp as she felt his finger slip into her womanhood and move around, careful so his claw wouldn't cut her. "Inu…Yasha!"

He smiled as he felt her wet. "Aw..are you wet for me?" he asked grinning.  
"Of course I am." She muttered glaring at him as her hand moved out of view then rapped around his cock and she began to move it around, earning a moan from Inu Yasha as he laid back pulling Kagome with him. She giggled. "You first I suppose.." she muttered as she moved down and licked the tip of his cock, then ran her tongue up and down it.

"Uhhh.. Ka-Go-Meee" Inu Yasha stuttered.

Kagome smiled loving the way he called her name and swolled his cock in her mouth and began to suck on it softly, earning yet another moan. She sucked as hard as she could because he climaxed forcing her to swallow then sat up kissing him. "Um.." she muttered against his lips then blinked as she found him on top of her now.

**

* * *

-Feudal Era-**

Sango's tongue ran up and down Miroku's not hardened cock then she turned and began to suck on it. "Mmmm." She muttered.

"San…go!" Miroku chocked out.

She smiled pleased and finished her duty then collapsed next to him. "Mmmm..Miroku..I love you.." she whispered before falling asleep next to him.

"I love you as well Sango." He said kissing her on the forehead, then placing his robe over the two of them and falling asleep.

**

* * *

-Kagome's Era-**

Inu Yasha blinked looking at Kagome. "You ready?" he asked position himself.

She nodded. "yes. I want to be your mate, forever." She said smiling.

He nodded and plunged into her.

"AH--" she yelled out, but he kissed her softly to let her know it would be okay. She sighed against his lips and he began to pump in and out slowly. "Inu.." Kagome muttered looking at him. "Demon Power?" she asked.

Inu Yasha blinked then laughed as a devilish smirk crossed his face and he began to move fasted and harder, as fast as he could go without hurting Kagome.

"INU YASHA!" she screamed as she reached her climax and he sank his fangs back into his courting mark then pulled out of her kissing her on the forehead.

She smiled cuddling up to him. "Hum..love you.." she whispered as her eyes shut.

"Love you too…My Kagome." He said smiling wide as he drifted into sleep.

**

* * *

Authors Note:** Well..hehe..-blushes- Please don't ask where I got ideas for these things coughotherficscough Yeah well. Now you know why its rated M people! Dang...it made me...happy…to write this chapter…I hope you all enjoyed it. More chapters to come, none will be as good as this though xD Enjoy. 

**Side Note: **Special thanks to '**yasha0962**' for pointing out my error with the 'eyes' instead of 'ears' in the last chapter, i fixed it now.


	9. My Kagome

Okay everybody, minds outta the gutter now its time to move on with the story hehe.Thanks for all the reviews guys they made my day.  
**Responses:  
****inulover12123: **glad you liked it, hope you'll like this chapter too  
**Nightmare's Shadow:** thank you, yes…it was fun writing something…mature for once.  
**Lov ya 4 eva:** -giggles- Glad you liked it.  
**Orlando-Inu-Lover: **haha, yes you are funny. And yes...I'm a bad girl -laughs-  
**megamer:** -blushes- hee hee… glad you liked it...thanks for the review.  
**Kurimusonchishio: **Thank you, yeah…I tried to make it my style so not to be a big copy-cat person.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – My Kagome**

Kagome blinked opened her eyes slightly to a squeaking noise then realized it was her door and her eyes flew open as he quickly untangled herself from Inu Yasha and leaped forward banging the door shut, and sending whoever was trying to open it stumbling back.

"Kagome!" Souta's voice came from the other side of the door. "What the heck was that for!"

"For trying to come into my room without permission! Now get lost." She growled and locked her door, ensuring that he would be coming back. She sighed then noticed she was still naked and blushed then looked over at Inu Yasha who now sat up on her bed rubbing his eyes.

"What's all the yelling wench?" he asked yawning softly.

Kagome growled softly. "Souta was about to come in and see us both naked in bed." She muttered. "And don't call your mate a wench." She added walking to her closet.

Inu Yasha nodded. "Right.." he muttered grabbing his fire rat robe and began to put it on then glanced at Kagome, his eyes following her every curve.

"Inu Yasha." Kagome muttered as she grabbed her schoolgirl outfit from the closet and made her way to the dresser for a new bra and panties, since Inu Yasha had cut the pair off her last night.

He blinked coming out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

"Stop staring." She muttered then turned to him. "If you want some ask." She laughed and put the bra and panties on, along with her school shirt.

He nodded. "Uh…huh" he stated then shook his head. "Oh, we're going back soon." He muttered.

Kagome blinked slipping on her skirt. "But Souta.."

"Kagome, mom's home!" Souta's voice came almost if on cue.

"Now he's fine." Inu Yasha said and smirked at her.

"Fine..we'll go back today." She said with a smile, wanting to see her feudal friends.

After a few minuets of getting her things together Kagome walked down the stairs followed by Inu Yasha. "Mama, I'm leaving now." She called out.

"Oh, So soon Kagome?" her mother asked walking out of the kitchen.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, Inu Yasha wants to get back, and we did somewhat stay longed then we planed to." She muttered softly.

She nodded. "Well, I wont keep you." She said as she hugged her daughter then turned to Inu Yasha. "Take care of her now." She said winking then walked back into the kitchen.

Inu Yasha laughed softly as he walked out to the well's shrine and picked up Kagome, bridal style, and jumped into it. The familiar blue glow surrounded them as they traveled through time.

"Ah, its good to be home." Inu Yasha said jumping gout of the well and bumping right into someone. "What are you doing here!" he growled.

**

* * *

-Sango and Miroku-**

Sango yawned snuggling closer to the source of the warmth she felt. "mmm." She muttered.

"Mew?"

Sango's eyes flew open at the noise and glanced up, first seeing Miroku sleep and noticing his robe over then, then spotting Kirara standing there staring down at them. "Kirara?" she muttered glancing around quickly making sure Shippo hadn't come as well.

"Meow." She said smiling down at her owner then purred.

"Miroku...wake up." Sango whispered to him getting up out of his grip and put on her robes.

"Uh…five more minuets mommy.." Miroku muttered rolling over.

Sango giggled softly. "Oh well. I'll have to go to the hot spring all by myself today."

Miroku blinked sitting straight up. "Hot Spring. I'll accompany you." He said smiling.

Sango laughed. "I'm not going. I just need you to get up. We've been out here all night, right Kirara?" she asked looking over at the little cat demon.

"Meow." Kirara said nodded.

Miroku blinked slipping on his robe and standing up, then stretching. "Oh. Yes, I suppose we should get back to Shippo…perhaps Inu Yasha and Kagome have returned."

"Not yet." Came the small voice of Shippo, as he walked out of some bushes rubbing his eyes, showing he'd just woken up and went looking for them. "Why are you all out here?"

Sango and Miroku both blushed slightly at the young kits question, unsure how to answer.

"We thought we heard a demon and came to check it out." Miroku muttered simply as he began to walk back toward the hut, hopping to avoid any other questions the young demon had.

Sango nodded to agree with Miroku and picked up Kirara following him back.

Shippo blinked watching them. "Adults." He muttered shrugging and ran after them hopping onto Miroku's shoulder as they returned to the hut to wait for Kagome and Inu Yasha.

**

* * *

-Kagome and Inu Yasha-**

Kagome blinked looking up to see whom Inu Yasha was yelling at. "Koga…"

"Yo Kagome." Koga said, completely ignoring Inu Yasha. "I've come to take you away." He said grabbing her hand about to pull her away.

"Get off her wolf!" Inu Yasha hissed clawing Koga's hand. "She's mine!"

Koga growled looking at Kagome. "Is this true?" he muttered then shook his head. "No." he answer before she got the chance and picked her up and began to run away.

"STOP!" Kagome screamed, hurting Koga's ears, making him stop as Inu Yasha caught up. "Put Me Down." She muttered glaring at him coldly. (If looks could kill…he'd be dead)

Koga blinked setting her down. "What's wrong Kagome? You're going to be my women and I'm saving you from mutt-"

"Shut up!" Kagome but it. "You're not saving me from anything! And I'm not YOUR women I'm HIS!" she yelled pointing at Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha nodded walking up putting his arm around her waist.

"Get your hand off her!" Koga growled.

"KOGA!" Kagome yelled. "I'm INU YASHA'S MATE!" she yelled at him mad now. "Don't you get it! I'm HIS not YOURS! I could NEVER belong to someone as think head as you!" she hissed. "Your arrogant, big headed and DO NOT LISTEN!"

Koga blinked stepping back, as if she'd slapped him across the face. "Pro…Prove it."

Kagome moved her hair showing him the bite mark left by Inu Yasha. "There, now..I think you should leave. Maybe go find Ayame."

Koga sighed. "Fine…You take care of Kagome mutt!" he yelled and ran off.

"What a loser." Inu Yasha muttered hugging Kagome, in hailing her sent.

Kagome nodded softly. "Yes…your not far from it though." She said and laughed.

Inu Yasha growled softly then stopped as Kagome began to rub his ears.

"Now, Lets go fine Sango, Miroku and the others shall we?" she said smiling.

He nodded picking up her bag, then her and ran off toward the hut.

* * *

----Skit Time ---  
**Kip430:** Well thats all for now fokes.  
**Inu Yasha:** Haha, I loves the part where i got to rub it in Koga's face that Kagome was mine!  
**Koga:** Shut up mutt!  
**Inu Yasha:** Make me wolf!  
**Kip430:** SHUT IT!  
**Inu Yasha + Koga:** yes ma'am  
**Kip430:** Good Boys. 

Next Time On Final Decisions  
**Kagome:** Sango and Miroku go off to spend a day alone, I wounder what happened between them while we were gone  
**Inu Yasha:** Miroku probably groped her all day.  
**Kagome:** Maybe, they why do the seam to be so happy?  
**Inu Yasha:** Who cares.  
**Kagome:** Next time on Final Decisions"I Smell Wedding Bells" see you there!


	10. I Smell Wedding Bells

**Kip430:** Here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. This maybe the longest chapter yet, so enjoy it viewers.  
**Review Responses**  
**yasha0962:** Glad your enjoying the story. Here's your update, thanks for reading + reviewing.  
**inulover12123:** Thanks for the review. Shippo does bring the comedy to the story, hehe.  
**SilverDragon:** Your welcome and thank you for the nice review.  
**Kurimusonchishio:** Thank you. I was watching an Inu Yasha episode as I wrote the last chapter so though 'Why not add a preview?' and so there it was. Glad you liked it.  
**Hinoki82:** hehe, yeah.. I'm not the best speller in the world and then Microsoft's spell check doesn't pick up everything I guess. Oh well, I do my best. Thanks for the review.  
**Carey: **Thanks for the review, glad you like the story. Don't worry there are still a few more chapters to come  
**sesshomarulover87: **Here is the update, thanks for the review. As for the twist..perhaps, you'll have to wait and see.  
**anime89: **hehe thank you very much for the kind review. Glad you like the story.  
**Lov ya 4 eva:** Yeah he was mean, but thats just his personality -laughs- Here's the update Hope you like it.  
**xiDOREyoux:** -laughs- No the story isn't over yet, there's still some pretty nice surorises on the way. Thank you for the review, and i'll do my best to keep the story intresting.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – I Smell Wedding Bells**

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled running over and jumping into her arms. "I missed you so mu-" he paused sniffing the air. "You smell different..you smell like In-"  
"Quiet runt." Inu Yasha growled as his fist came in contact with Shippo's small head.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome muttered glaring at him. "Don't make me say s-i-t after such a good day." She muttered.

He sighed walking over and sitting at the base of a tree. "So, where are Sango and Miroku runt?" he asked glancing over at Kagome and Shippo.

"Right here." Sango said smiling as she walked out of the hut.

"What's up Sango?" Kagome said hugging her friend.

"Um…nothing. Kagome, can I talk to you alone?" she asked softly.

Kagome blinked glancing at Inu Yasha, who nodded quickly to her. "Sure." She muttered.

"Great." Sango said smiling and grabbed Kagome's arm and began to pull her off into the woods.

Miroku blinked walking out of the hut and saw Inu Yasha. "Hey, where are the girls?" he asked.

"Sango dragged Kagome into the woods to speak with her." He muttered.

Shippo nodded and walked to Inu Yasha. "Why does Kagome smell like you?" he asked, making the Hanyou's face turn red.

Miroku snickered. "Seams like I wasn't the only one busy recently."

**

* * *

-Sango and Kagome-**

"Sango, where are you taking me?" Kagome asked as Sango continued to pull her along.

"Out of Inu Yasha's hearing range." She muttered simply then stopped. "This should be good enough."

Kagome nodded. "Okay, So what's up?" she asked softly.

"Something happened last night and…well…one thing led to the next and…"

"And?" Kagome muttered pressuring her to continue her sentence.

"Miroku kinda…"

"Was perverted?"

"No..he…asked me to…marry him." Sango finished turning a pale red and looked up at Kagome who had a huge grin on her face.

"OH MY GOSH SANGO!" she yelled. "That's great! I knew you were perfect for each other!"

**

* * *

-Inu Yasha and Miroku-**

Inu Yasha blinked looking at Shippo. "How should I know..and what are you thinking you perverted monk." He growled.

Miroku smiled as he covered Shippo's ears. "I'm thinking you and Kagome did the same as me and Sango last night."

Inu Yasha blinked. "Sango let you THAT close to her?" he practically yelled.

Miroku nodded. "Ah ha! So I was right. And yes she did."

Shippo blinked hitting Miroku's hands away. "Hey! I didn't get to hear!" he wined.

"It wasn't children's talk Shippo." Miroku muttered nodding.

Inu Yasha's ears twitched as he picked up Kagome yelling 'Oh my gosh Sango' "Kagome!" he yelled jumping up and took of running toward her voice.

Miroku blinked getting up and chasing after him, after all, if something had happened to Kagome his Sango was with her and could be in danger as well.

**

* * *

-Kagome and Sango-**

"When did he ask?" Kagome muttered sitting on the grass.

Sango sat down as well. "Last night before we..well..yeah." she said her face turning tomato red.

Kagome blinked as her face went red as well. "Oh..yeah..I got good news too!" she said grinning.

Sango blinked. "Yeah? What?"

"You see, me and Inu Yasha.."

As if on cue as Kagome said his name Inu Yasha burst out from a bush, followed by Miroku.

"Why'd you yell?" Inu Yasha asked looking around.

Kagome blinked. "O..I..nothing sorry, didn't mean to worry you." She muttered softly.

"Sit down, Kagome was about to tell me good news." Sango said smiling.

"Her and Inu Yasha mated, I can smell it." Shippo muttered walking out and sitting on Kagome's lap.

Sango blinked. "Oh my god! Really Kagome!" she yelled grinning.

Kagome nodded. "That's for ruining the surprise Shippo." She growled softly, making him jump away from her.

"S..s..sorry Kagome." He muttered nodding.

Inu Yasha sighed sitting next to Kagome and putting his arms around her waist. "Oh well…now everyone knows."

Miroku blinked sitting beside Sango. "Not everyone." He muttered.

Sango nodded resting her head on Miroku's shoulder. "Koga came by yesterday, he wanted-"

"We know." Inu Yasha cut her off. "Kagome gave him a scary talking to." He said laughing as he recalled Koga's facial expression as Kagome yelled at him. "It was wonderful."

Sango laughed. "Nice going Kagome."

"Thank you. He should have given up on me a while ago though. It would have been a lot easier on the poor guy." She muttered.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, you can't help but feel somewhat sorry for Koga."

"Feh, I don't feel sorry at all." Inu Yasha muttered.

"No, you wouldn't because you got me instead of him." Kagome muttered kissing him.

Sango sighed standing up.

"What's up Sango?" Kagome asked glancing at her.

"Um..nothing…Miroku can we go somewhere quiet?" she asked looking down at him.

He nodded standing up. "Lead the way my lady." He said as she walked off and followed.

"You think something wrong with her?" Shippo asked looking at Kagome and Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha shook his head. "No, I'm sure she's fine." He muttered.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, she probably just wanted some alone time with Miroku, after all her and Miroku are getting married."

Inu Yasha and Shippo blinked looking at each other then Kagome. "Really?" they both yelled.  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah, didn't Miroku tell you guys?"

They shook their heads.

"Oops…my bad." Kagome said giggling.

**

* * *

-Sango and Miroku-**

"What's wrong Sango?" Miroku asked rapping his arms around her waist.

She sighed. "I'm not sure…I just have a weird feeling about all this Miroku." She muttered.

He blinked. "About all what?" he asked.

"About us and the wedding and the others…" she whispered.

Miroku laughed softly kissing her gently. "Calm down Sango. It's all going to be fine. Don't back out on me now." He whispered to her sadly.

"I'm not backing out." She nearly yelled spinning around to face him. "I want to marry you, I really do…I guess I'm just nervous."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know how you feel." He said pulling her back into a hug. "But don't be okay? You've got me and I've got you and that's all we need."

She smiled resting her head on his chest. "That a sweet thing to say Miro-" she paused as she felt his hand glide across her but. "Miroku." She said coldly.

Miroku blinked. "Oh Sango! Forgive me my hand is cursed it has a mind of its own honest." He said moving his hand away.

Sango sighed softly then smiled grabbing his hand and moving it where to where it was on her butt. "Its okay. We're getting married so I should get used to it." She said kissing him.

He smiled as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly opened her mouth, letting his tongue explore.

**

* * *

-Inu Yasha, Kagome and Shippo-**

Shippo yawned sitting on Kagome's lap. "Kagome?" he muttered quietly.

"Yes Shippo?" she asked looking down at the young boy.

"Since you and Inu Yasha are mates, are you going to stay in this time now?" he asked smiling hopefully.

"Keh, Of course she is." Inu Yasha muttered from his spot in a tree.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll be here. But I'll also be going home from time to time." She muttered with a smile.

Shippo smiled. "Okay, good." He said snuggling up to her. "Is it okay if I sleep?" he asked glancing up at Kagome. She nodded and he closed his eyes.

Inu Yasha growled softly watching Shippo and his Kagome. 'He's just a kid..calm down' he muttered to himself silently before jumping down and sitting beside Kagome then sniffed the air. "Ut oh.." he muttered.

Kagome blinked looking up at him. "What is it Inu Yasha?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "Its..nothing Kagome…Don't worry for now." He muttered putting his arm around her with a smile.

She blinked. "If you say so.."

**

* * *

-Sango and Miroku-**

Sango sighed leaning against Miroku. "When should the wedding be?" she asked softly.  
Miroku blinked thinking for a moment. "Tomorrow?" he asked.

Sango blinked looking at him then smiled. "Sounds fine to me sweetheart." She whispered then yawned.

Miroku laughed swinging his arm, picking her up bridal style. "Lets head back." He said walking back toward the others. "We can tell them to good news when we wake up tomorrow."

Sango nodded against his chest as her eyes closed. "Okay."

**

* * *

Kip430:** I think this maybe the longest chapter i've written so far...heh. Well hope you all enjoyed it there's more to come!  
**Next Time On Final Decisions  
Shippo:** I don't mean to be mean, but does Kagome look bigger to you?  
**Sango:** Now that you mention it she sort of does.  
**Miroku:** Yes, Oh Sango we have to get ready for the wedding there's no time for saying Kagome's getting fat.  
**Kagome:** HEY!  
**Sango:** Your somewhat right Miroku, Next time "Wedding Day And Baby's Way" see you soon.  
**Kagome:** I am not fat. 


	11. Wedding Day And Baby’s Way

**Kip430:** Thanks everybody for the 13(!Holy Moly!) reviews : **'sesshomarulover87'**, **'anime89'**, **'Yoko'**, **'Lov ya 4 eva'**,** 'yasha0926'**, **'Carey'**, **'Kameko Neko'**,**'inuluver12123'**, **'Kurimusonchishio'**,**'Hinoki82'**;**'Overactive Mind'**,**'THE-REAL-MYSTIC'**,** 'angicakesisinuyashasluvr' **: You guys rule! Without further ado, Here's chapter 11.  
**Overactive Mind: **I'm not sure how it woks exactly either but...for my story it'll be a hanoyu

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Wedding Day And Baby's Way**

Kagome yawned opening her eyes slowly and looked around the inside of the hut then rolled over to came face to face with her mate and smiled cuddling closer to him closeing her eyes again.

"Kagome…" he muttered tightening his grip around her waist.

"I'm right here Inu Yasha." She muttered yawning against him.

He nodded putting his head on her. "Never leave me…"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kagome whispered before falling asleep once more.

"Kagome! Inu Yasha!" Shippo's tiny voice rang through the hut waking them both up once more.

"What?" Inu Yasha growled, pissed at being woken up.

"Sango and Miroku want to tell us something." He said smiling.

Kagome yawned. "Can't it wait?" she asked softly.

"I'm afraid not." Miroku muttered walking in the noticed Kagome topless next to Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha blinked watching the monk stare then noticed Kagome. "LETCHER! Stop staring at my mate!" he growled getting up and moving so he blocked Kagome, who looked confused.

"Inu Yasha?" she asked softly.

"Your shirt." He muttered simply still glaring at the monk.

Kagome blinked looking down. "AH!" she screeched grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head quickly.

"Forgive me!" Miroku yelled and ran outside behind Sango.

"What did you do Miroku?" Sango asked glaring at her soon-to-be husband.

Miroku blinked standing straight up. "Nothing my dear Sango. What makes you think I did something?"

"The fact your running and hiding maybe." She muttered as her hands moved to her hips glaring at him. "Anyway, did you tell Inu Yasha and Kagome?"

"I…I was going to then..uh.."

"He ended up staring at Kagome's breasts!" Inu Yasha growled angrily walking out of the hut followed by a mad Kagome.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled glaring at him. "And you're SUPPOSED to be getting married!"

Sango blinked glancing at Miroku. "You are such a PERVERT!" she yelled glaring at him.

"Please, Let me explain! I didn't know she was topless! She just was Sango! I went to tell them the good news and just…I'm so sorry." He said staring at her with puppy dog eyes. "Forgive me please Sango."

She sighed looking down at him. "Fine…anyway Kagome, Inu Yasha, me and Miroku have decided to have the wedding today!" she said smiling.

"Really? That's great news Sango!" Kagome said running over and hugging her friend. "Congratulations. We have to get you a really nice kimono!" she said giggling.

Sango nodded. "I have one." She muttered softly. "My…My mother left it to me…I've kept it hidden for this special event." She said blushing a little.

"That's wonderful! When is the wedding taking place?"

"When ever ye is ready child." Kaede said walking up to them.

Sango nodded. "Thank you again Kaede for agreeing to marry us."

"Think nothing of it child. Tis this old women's pleasure." Kaede said smiling at her then looked at Miroku. "When shall ye be ready for the wedding?"

Miroku blinked. "It a few moments Kaede." He said smiling at his bride then walked into a hut to prepare.

Sango smiled. "I'll go get ready as well." She said running into Kaede's hut to get ready.

"Oh! I always knew they'd get together!" Kagome squealed, making Inu Yasha's ears flatten to his head.

"Geeze bitch not so loud." He growled glaring at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Kaede I've had a weird feeling in my stomach lately, do you think you can give me something for it?" she asked softly.

Inu Yasha sighed. "Your fine Kagome, don't worry." He muttered walking over and hugging her. "Promise."

Kagome nodded then blinked as she watched Miroku come out in an all black kimono and walk over to.

"Ready Kaede." He said and she nodded.

"Good, follow me. Kagome, ye wait here for Sango and bring her to the wedding. Inu Yasha ye and Shippo come along." She said and walked off to the area where the wedding was to be held.

Miroku, Inu Yasha and Shippo all sighed softly and followed after Kaede rather quickly.

Moments after the boys and Kaede were out of view Sango walked out of the hut slowly.

"Kagome?" she asked looking at her. "What do you think?"

Sango stood in a pink kimono with a purple flower pattern in the bottom corner with a matching purple sash around her waist along with a pink flower in her hair.

"You look beautiful." Kagome said smiling as she walked over admiring her. "Common Kaede and your Husband are waiting."

Sango giggled softly and followed Kagome, with each step she got more nervous. '_I can not be afraid…this is Miroku, the man I love_' she though as she reached them and suddenly all her fears washed away as she saw Miroku. '_I love him_'

Kaede smiled as she looked up at Sango and Miroku. "Do ye Sango take Miroku to be your husband?" she asked.

Sango nodded. "I do."

She smiled and turned to Miroku. "And do ye Miroku, take Sango to be your wife?"

Miroku nodded. "I do."

"Then by the powers in me as a priestess I know pronounce ye man and wide." She sand and clapped her hands. "You may kiss." (Short wedding, It IS the feudal era, and I really didn't want to go into all the 'in sickness and health' baka. Sorry..)

Miroku smiled as he leaned forward kissing Sango deeply. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Sango whispered back as Miroku picked her up bridal style and spun her around. "Miroku!" she yelled as he stumbled.

"Sorry Love." He said and walked toward the village.

Inu Yasha blinked. "Where are they going?"

"To a hut Miroku built for them while you were gone." Shippo said turning to Inu Yasha and Kagome with a smile.

Kagome smiled. "This was a wonderful day!" she yelled then blinked. "I'm thirsty.." she muttered and walked to her bag and grabbed a bottle of water and drank some. "Ah.." she muttered dropping the water and grabbed her stomach.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled running over. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"The water…" she muttered softly shaking her head. "When it hit my stomach it hurt."

Inu Yasha smiled. "Oh, that…Kagome I have to tell you something…" he said taking in her sent.

"Yes?" she asked eyeing him.

"Not here." He said and picked her up and ran into the woods then landed in the sacred tree and sat down.

"So, What is it Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked once she was settled on his lap on a branch.

"Kagome…" he muttered putting a hand on her stomach. "Your…Your…" he sighed trying to get the courage to tell her. "You're having my pup."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I'm…pregnant?" she asked staring at him, he nodded. "And…and… its yours?" Once more Inu Yasha nodded. "Oh my gosh!" she yelled hugging him. "I'm gonna be a mommy!" she said crying softly.

Inu Yasha blinked smelling her tears. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly wiping her tears away.

"I'm just so happy. But..how do you know I'm..ya know.." she muttered blushing softly.

"I can smell the change in your sent." He muttered sniffing her then kissing her neck where his bite mark was.

"Oh.." she said giggling as he kissed her. "Can you…tell if its male or female?" she asked putting her hands on her stomach.

Inu Yasha nodded. "Yep…do you want to know?"

Kagome nodded. "Uh…yes. I think I would." She said smiling at him. "What is our baby?"

Inu Yasha smiled. "The baby is a…"

**

* * *

Kip430:** A CLIFFHANGER! Oh, you got burned on this chapter guys! Sorry, I just HAD to cut it off there to keep you guys reading. -giggles- You guys can all take guesses now on weather Kagome is having a Boy or a Girl and find out at the beginning of the next chapter. 

**Next Time On Final Decisions  
Shippo:** Kagome is pregnant and it's a Hanyou like Inu Yasha.  
**Inu Yasha:** Yeah, but what is my shit half of a brother Sesshomaru doing here!  
**Sesshomaru:** I've come to see if the rumors are true about you are true…  
**Kagome:** Rumors? Like what?  
**Sesshomaru:** You'll have to wait and find out Coming up on Final Decisions 'A Baby Hanyou' how disgusting.  
**Kagome:** Watch how you talk about my baby!


	12. A Baby Hanyou

**Kip430:** There is an** Important Authors Note** at the bottom of the chapter, be sure to read it!Thanks for all the reviews guys! This has to be the most i've gotten! You all RULE! - **'Lov ya 4 eva', 'Kameko Neko', 'Catherine ', 'lilpinkpookie', 'sesshomarulover87', 'inulover12123', 'Overactive Mind', 'THE-REAL-MYSTIC', 'jamie', 'Yoko', 'Hinoki82', 'Kurimusonchishio', 'Ur fan!', 'inyuashas-numberone-girlfriend'**- Praise You All!**

* * *

Last Chapter :  
**

_Kagome nodded. "Uh…yes. I think I would." She said smiling at him. "What is our baby?"  
__Inu Yasha smiled. "The baby is a…"_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – A Baby Hanyou**

"Girl." He said then watched as Kagome's face lit up.

"Oh my gosh! A baby girl!" she squealed hugging Inu Yasha. "This is wonderful!"

Inu Yasha laughed softly. "I thought you'd like it…though I would have liked a son…but a daughter is good as well." He said kissing his mate's forehead.

Kagome nodded patting her stomach. "Yep…a baby girl. And she's ours!" she yelled laughing.

Inu Yasha blinked looking at her. "Don't go crazy now. She's not going to come for a while Kagome."

She nodded. "I know…but it's a girl Inu Yasha! My baby girl." She said smiling at her tummy.

"Our…baby girl." Inu Yasha corrected patting Kagome's stomach. "After all, if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be in there."

Kagome giggled. "Yeah. So I'm going to be fat because of you!" she yelled flicking his ear.

"Ow! Hey…that hurt." He said pouting.

"Oh, poor baby." She muttered and began to massage the ear. "Better?" He nodded slowly.

"Kagome…" he muttered. "About the baby…"

"Yes Inu Yasha?" she asked looking at him with a smile.

"It…will come earlier then a human child." He muttered softly.

"How much earlier?" Kagome asked confused at what he meant.

He sighed softly. "Kagome…look at your stomach.." he muttered.

She blinked looking down to see her stomach had gotten bigger by a few inches. "Holy Crap! That's a little to fast for me." She muttered poking at her stomach then felt the baby kick. "OH! She kicked!" she screamed giggling.

Inu Yasha laughed putting his ear to her stomach and listened to the baby softly. Then sat up as Kagome started to play with his ears again.

"We're going to be good parents…right?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "Of course. No one would dare come near you or the baby with me around. And she'll be strong, just like her mother." He added smiling up at Kagome.

**

* * *

-Sango and Miroku-**

A naked Sango yawned cuddling closer to her now official husband. "That was…amazing." She whispered as her eyes shut slowly.

Miroku nodded. "Very." He said rapping his arms around her waist and pulling cover's Kagome had brought back for them, over him and Sango. "Tired you out?"

Sango nodded laughing softly.

He nodded as he rested his head atop hers. "Well..don't forget you promised to bare my children." He said and laughed softly then blinked noticing she was fast asleep. "Night my dear Sango." He said softly kissing her forehead before yawning as sleep over came him.

**

* * *

-Kagome and Inu Yasha-**

Inu Yasha growled softly as he sniffed the air. "Damn it…" he cursed.

Kagome blinked looking up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, and then turned to see a young girl walk out of the woods toward them, who she recognized instantly as the young girl who traveled with Sesshomaru.

"Hello Kagome! Inu Yasha!" She called waving up at them as Jaken came running out.

"Rin! Lord Sesshomaru clearly said not to run ahead!" he yelled at the girl.

Rin frowned. "I'm sorry Master Jaken, I just wanted to see them…"

Jaken rolled his eyes. "Whatever…just don't do it again."

Kagome blinked watching them. "Um… Rin, Jaken, what exactly do you want here?" she asked softly.

Jaken blinked looking up at Kagome. "Oh, Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru wished to come and investigate some things with his half-breed brother."

Inu Yasha growled. "So where the hell is he then!"

"No need to yell Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru muttered walking out from the trees. "I'm right here…"

"And to what do we owe this visit Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked taking Inu Yasha, who growled jumping down with her.

Sesshomaru blinked sniffing the air. "Ah…so I was correct in the fact you've mated with that human." He muttered with disgust.

Kagome growled softly. "You shouldn't speak of humans as if you hate us. After all you do travel with Rin!" She spat at him.

Rin blinked looking from Kagome to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru…?"

Jaken blinked. "You shall not talk to Lord Sesshomaru with such disrespect human!" he yelled.

"Shut up toad." Inu Yasha growled hitting him on the head then turned to Sesshomaru. "Yes, Kagome is my mate now? Have a problem with it?"

"A worthless Hanyou such as yourself does not deserve a mate of any kind, Inu Yasha." He muttered glaring at his younger brother.

Inu Yasha growled. "And you deserve better?" he growled reaching for his Tetsusaiga the stopped as he felt Kagome grab his hand.

"Calm down." She muttered softly.

Sesshomaru laughed watching his brother. "Obeying a human, only you would sink as low."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled glaring at him. "Just because Inu Yasha LISTENS to me does not make YOU any better then him!"

Jaken blinked staring at her. "DO NOT talk to the great Lord Sesshomaru like that!" he yelled.

"Shut up you stupid toad!" Kagome screamed as she jumped hitting Jaken on the head. "You have no right to talk me like that either." She hissed.

Inu Yasha blinked. 'Is she going to be like that through the whole pregnancy?' he wondered then shuddered.

Sesshomaru blinked stepping away from the aggravated human. "Come Jaken, Rin. We'll take our leave." He muttered then glared at Inu Yasha. "As if having a Hanyou in my family was not disgrace enough. But to mate and pregnant a human..."

Rin blinked running over to Sesshomaru then turned back to Kagome and Inu Yasha. "Good bye." She whispered and waved then followed Sesshomaru as he started to leave.

Jaken blinked getting up rubbing his head when Kagome hat hit him then noticed Sesshomaru leaving with Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru wait for me!" he yelled rushing away after him.

Kagome sighed sitting down. "I don't like him."

Inu Yasha laughed sitting beside her. "Welcome to my world dear." He said hugging her.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome muttered glancing at him.

"Yes?"

"Our baby…" she started. "Will she be…a Hanyou?"

Inu Yasha blinked. "Yes. Yes she will." He said patting Kagome's tummy.

Kagome giggled. "A pretty little Hanyou girl." She muttered as her eyes became heavy. "I love you Inu Yasha.." she whispered before her eyes shut.

"I love you too Kagome." He said smiling and picked her up and walked back to an empty and lied down with her in it, letting sleep take over.

**

* * *

-Sango and Miroku-**

Sango blinked as her eyes opened and she rushed outside, then threw up. "uh…" she moaned. "Miroku!"

Miroku blinked jumping up. "Sango?" he asked then heard her outside and rushed out. "Sango? Are you okay?" he asked rubbing her back.

"Your…getting your-" she turned throwing up again. "wish." She finished and laughed softly.

He blinked. "A baby!" he yelled hugging Sango.

**

* * *

Important Notice:**

I'm going to let the readers help me **NAME THE BABY!** claps and cheers haha okay i thought of a few so when you review please vote for one OR suguest your own!  
**My Choices:** Inuome, Kauyme, Kasha --- Not the best but I can't deside So its your turn readers! Stand up an speak!

**Kip430:** Well..not to much Sango/Miroku there…but...oh well. Sesshomaru came! Yeah…he may come back later…not sure yet...anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is going to skip ahead a few weeks/months just so you know.

Next Time On Final Decisions  
**Shippo:** Kagome and Sango are going to have babies!  
**Kagome:** They're so cute! Look at her little ears!  
**Sango**: They are adorable…  
**Miroku:** Next time on Final Decisions…  
**Inu Yasha:** 'Bring on the Babies'  
**Kagome:** See you there!  
**Shippo:** Can I play with them?


	13. Bring on the Babies

**Author's Note**: Onlya fewpeople liked one of my choices...:crys: thank you **yasha0926, Hinoki82, inuluver12123, Inu-Tachi Clan, kk, and THE-REAL-MYSTIC**your such a good readers -throws you all cookies- I'd throw a cake or something…but that would get messy xD..Anyway, I'm not saying other people didn't vote…they just made up their own which was great an all but…I liked my ideas and its my story so yeah, all the other readers canhave a lollypop..yeah..anyway…no offence to you all but I went with the name…---Author Connection Lost--- HAHA! And as for Sango and Miroku's baby I already have a name picked which is why i didn't ask you guys to vote for it. Some people did anyway...but thats okay..oh well. Moving on.  
**Notice:** This Chapter Skips Ahead a Few Months -Yep-  
**Overactive Mind:** Hum...'Uncle Fluffy'...now there an idea! -laughs- Maybe i should put that into the story somewhere...it would sure as heck be funny xD

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Bring on the Babies**

"AH! Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed squeezing the life out of Inu Yasha's hand.

"Kagome! Please! My hand!" He screamed patting her back. "It'll be over soon.."

"HOW did your mother DO THIS?" Kagome yelled closing her eyes in pain.

Kaede blinked. "One more push now child." She muttered as the child came out. "It's a girl…" she said holding the baby.

"We know Kaede…thank you." Kagome muttered before passing out.

"Kagome? Kagome?" Inu Yasha muttered shaking her. "Kagome!"

"Inu Yasha let her rest." Kaede ordered as she rapped the baby girl in a blanket. "Here is ye daughter." She said handing the baby to Inu Yasha.

She blinked looking around the room, she had golden eyes the shined like her fathers, and little claws to match along with raven black hair and little black doggy ears. "Wahh!" she wined softly.

Inu Yasha smiled brushing a strand of hair out of the baby face. "Shh." He whispered watching her eyes wander.

She blinked looking at Inu Yasha and quieted down with a smile. "Reeee" she said reached up and grabbing his ear.

"OW!" Inu Yasha yelled waking Kagome up.

"Inu…Yasha?" Kagome muttered sitting up slowing. "Is that? Is she.."

He nodded. "Yep." He said handing the baby to her.

"Oh my god! She's adorable, look at her little ears." Kagome said poking one of the baby's ears.

"eeee." The baby muttered as her ears flicked to her mother and fathers voices. "weeee."

Kagome giggled watching her. "She's just like her daddy." She whispered leaning over on Inu Yasha.

"Nah, she looks more like her beautiful mother…" he said smiling.

Shippo blinked peaking inside. "Kagome?" he muttered softly.

"Shippo! Come in, come in." she said ushering him to come forward.

Inu Yasha growled softly. "Just be careful got it runt."

Shippo nodded running over and looking at the baby. "She's cute Kagome." He puttered patting the baby's head carefully. "What's her name?"

Kagome and Inu Yasha exchanged glances. "Name…" they muttered.

"Her name is…" Kagome started looking down at the little baby. "Kauyme." She said looking at Inu Yasha to see what he thought.

"Kauyme…sounds good to me." He said kissing Kauyme on her forehead making he giggle softly.

Kauyme blinked looking at Shippo, who sat on Kagome's lap staring down at her. "Icky!" she squealed giggling.

Shippo blinked. "Hey! Kagome, Kauyme called me icky!" he muttered frowning.

"Well you are Icky." Inu Yasha muttered laughing.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome sighed. "Kauyme, Shippo is a good friend, no icky." She said tickling Kauyme.

"Heeeweee!" Kauyme laughed rolling around in her mother's arms.

Inu Yasha laughed softly. "Alright ladies calm yourselves. Kagome, you should probably rest and I'm sure Kauyme needs rest too." He muttered.

Kagome nodded yawning softly. "Yes...true..." she muttered laying back on the bedding.

Kauyme blinked curing up to her mother. "eeee" she muttered as he small eyes closed.

Shippo blinked walking over and sitting on Inu Yasha's lap. "She looks pretty." He muttered poking Inu Yasha.

He nodded. "Yep…and don't touch her." He added with a low growl, making Shippo shiver.

**

* * *

-Sango and Miroku-**

Miroku sighed rubbing Sango's back trying to calm her down after she'd thrown up. "Shh, Its okay dear Sango…the baby shall come soon enough."

Sango laughed. "yeah, how about you carry the baby for a while then?" she growled at him.

Miroku blinked. "Um, I don't think I can do that dear…" he muttered as he stepped back a bit from her.

She sighed sitting down. "I'm sorry Miroku. The baby is getting the best of me that's all." She whispered softly.

"Its okay. I know you're under a lot of stress and you should just rest awhile." He said softly with a smile.

She nodded. "Yes, some rest would be nice. I wish this child would rest."

Miroku laughed softly putting a hand on her, now rather large, stomach. "He or She should be tired, at least I'd assume with all the fuss its making." He said with a smirk.

She nodded. "If it's a boy, I hope he doesn't pick up your lecherous ways." She muttered moving Miroku's other hand away from her butt.

He laughed nervously. "Right…nor do I Sango…"**

* * *

---3 Months Later**

---  
(Yes I'm Skipping Ahead so we can have the babies all here ) 

"Sa…n…go! I beg…of…you!" Miroku choked out as Sango tightened her grip on the collar of his monk robes.

"AHH!" she screamed out as Kaede lifted the baby into a blanket, then passed out on Miroku's lap.

Miroku sighed softly rubbing his next then looked toward Kaede. "Lady Kaede, what is the baby's gender?" he asked as the old women walked to him.

"A boy." She said smiling as she handed Miroku his son.

He blinked looking down at the boy. He had black hair and beautiful brown eyes like his mother. "Eeee" the baby wined as he looked at his father.

Miroku laughed rocking the baby in his arms then looked at Sango. "Sango? Wake up. See our beautiful child." He said grinning.

Sango blinked as her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Miroku?" she muttered looking at him. "Is it out?" she asked.

Miroku laughed softly as he nodded to the child in his arms.

"My baby!" Sango screamed sitting up with a smile as she looked down at the baby. "Oh, a boy." She said brushing his hair.

"Meerrrweee." The boy cried softly turning his small head to face his mommy and smiled a toothless smile.

Sango laughed resting her head on Miroku's shoulder. "I hope him and Kauyme will get along." She whispered.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, speaking of which, what would you like to name or son?" he asked looking at his wife, who's eyes were closed as she thought.

"Hum…" she muttered. "Sinoku" she muttered softly with a smile.

Miroku blinked taking in the name then nodded looked at the baby. "Here that Sinoku?"

Sinoku smiled laughing softly as he berried himself in the blanket he was rapped in.

"Hide and Seek? Already?" Miroku asked laughing at his son then turned to Sango. "Should I tell Kagome, Inu Yasha and Shippo?" he asked.

Sango nodded slowly taking Sinoku in her arms and rocking him slowly till she heard him yawn and sleep.

Miroku smiled watching them then got up and walked outside. "Kagome? Inu Yasha?" he called out looking around.

Kagome blinked walking out of a near by hut carry a Kauyme. "Yes Miroku?" she asked looking at him confused.

He smiled running over to her. "Sinoku." He muttered.

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

He laughed. "It's the name of my and Sango's new baby boy." He said smiling.

Kagome blinked. "INU YASHA! SHIPPO!" she yelled as she jumped hugging Miroku. While Kauyme's little ears flattened to her head. "MEEE!" she screamed.

Kagome blinked. "Oops, sorry baby." She said patting her head then covered her ears. "INU YASHA!"

Inu Yasha blinked bursting out of the hut, followed by Shippo. "What is it?" he yelled glaring at Kagome.

"It's a boy." She said giggling as she pointed at Miroku.

He blinked. "I know Miroku is a boy." He muttered. "Or, I hope he is…"

Kagome blinked glaring at him. "You know what I'm talking about! Sango had a boy!"

Shippo blinked running over hugging Miroku. "Yay! Another new playmate!" he yelled laughing.

Miroku laughed patting the young kit. "Yes, well.. I should get back to Sango and Sinoku." He said nodding as he walked back to his hut and disappeared inside.

Kauyme wined moving on her mother's hip, reaching her hands out to Inu Yasha. "mmmm" she wined.

Inu Yasha laughed taking her from Kagome. "What is it little one?" he asked.

Kauyme smiled reaching up and pulling her father's ear. "EEEE!" she yelled laughing.

"OW!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Darn little evil…just like your mother." He muttered laughing.

Kagome blinked taking Kauyme away from him. "Oh Inu Yasha?"

He blinked. "Um…yes dear?" he asked backing away slightly as he watched her over Kauyme's ears.

"SIT BOY!" she screamed which was followed by the loud 'THUD' of Inu Yasha's body slamming into the ground.

Kauyme giggled clapping as Kagome walked back into the hut leaving Inu Yasha in the dirt.

"Darn…Bitch…" he muttered against the dirt.

**

* * *

Authors Note:** Well…no cliffhanger really..oh well..but I hope your all happy! WOOOOT! 

Next Time On Final Decisions  
**Kagome: **Aw, aren't they just so cute together?  
**Sango:** Yep, they're really our babies.  
**Inu Yasha:** Yeah, hey! What's Sinoku doing?  
**Miroku:** Oops..well..um..look at Kauyme!  
**Sango:** :sigh: Next time on Final Decisions…  
**Kagome:** 'Taking After Father' see you.. Inu Yasha! They're just children!


	14. Taking After Father

**Kip430:** Since I was sick and this chapter just got delayed and delayed, it's going to be the longest chapter ever written! Thanks for all the reviws, I'm to lazy to type all your names so..forgive me..Yes, so…without further waiting and read my silly note, please read on with Chapter 14.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Taking After Father**

"Please Inu Yasha? Just ONE day?" Kagome begged him.

"Feh." He muttered crossing his arms. "Fine…"

"Yay! Thank you Yashie!" she said hugging him, careful not to drop Kauyme, who slept in her arms.

"Why do you want to go back there anyway?" He asked poking her.

"I want to show Kauyme her grandmother, and I'm sure my mom would love to see her and we can get something for the babies in my time that isn't in this time." She muttered with a smile and turned walking to the hut Miroku and Sango were in. "Hey Sango." She muttered walking inside.

Sango blinked looking up from Sinoku. "Hey Kagome, What's up?"

"Me and Inu Yasha are going to the future, you want me to get something for Sinoku as well?" she asked.

Sango blinked. "Um…he could use a robe if you don't mind." She muttered smiling at Kagome.

"Can do." She said hugging Sango. "See you tomorrow."

Sango nodded as she watched Kagome leave back to Inu Yasha. "Such a good friend."

"Okay Inu Yasha lets go." She said walking toward him then turned off to the well. "See you!" she yelled and took of running full speed.

Inu Yasha blinked. "What the fuck?" he cursed and took off after her. "Stop!" he yelled after her as he closed the gap then skidded to a stop as the hit the well.

Kagome smiled walking over and getting on his back holding Kauyme tight. "Jump Boy!" she yelled laughing.

Inu Yasha blinked. "I'm not a dog Kagome." He muttered walking over and jumping into the well.

"You're a dog demon though, same thing…" Kagome muttered as the blue light engulfed the three.

Kauyme blinked opening her eyes slowly. "Ooo" she muttered watching the blue fade away, replaced will the well walls then the wooden shire room as Inu Yasha jumped out and set Kagome down.

"Mama?" Kagome asked walking into the house.

"Kagome!" Her mother yelled walking out of the kitchen. "Oh, it's been to long sweetie." She said hugging her daughter then looked at Kauyme "And who's this?"

"This is my-"

"Our." Inu Yasha interrupted.

Kagome giggled. "Our, daughter Kauyme." She said smiling then looked at the baby. "This is your grandma Kauyme."

Kauyme blinked looking at Mrs. Higurashi. "Eee?" she muttered looking confused.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed softly then noticed the small hears. "Aw! She's got little ears like Inu Yasha!" she said rubbing her granddaughters ears making her purr. "Adorable."

Inu Yasha laughed softly watching his daughter and mate. 'They're both adorable' he thought with a smile then blinked looking out side seeing Souta run toward the house. "Kagome, Souta's here." He muttered as they heard the front door open and Souta run in.

"Kagome! Inu Yasha!" he yelled running over then stopped seeing the baby. "Who's that?" he asked looking her over.

"Hey Souta. This is your niece." Kagome said with a smile.

Souta blinked looking from Kauyme to his sister then Inu Yasha with a smirk. "Yours right?" he asked.

Inu Yasha blinked. "Who else's would it fucking be squirt?" he growled.

Souta laughed. "Your right…just making sure. What's her name?"

"Kauyme." Inu Yasha muttered softly. "Kagome, can we get moving?"

Mrs. Higurashi blinked. "What? Your going back to the feudal era so soon?" she asked sadly.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I want to take Inu Yasha and Kauyme shopping for baby things." She said laughing softly.

"Oh, so you'll be staying for dinner then hopefully."

Kagome looked over at Inu Yasha who nodded. "Yes mother, we'll be staying."

She smiled wide. "Excellent!" she yelled and ran back into the kitchen to cook.

Kagome laughed putting a hat on Inu Yasha's head. "Lets go."

"What about Kauyme's ears?" Inu Yasha muttered patting his daughter's head.

Kagome blinked. "Oh, we'll have to buy her a hat first." She said as they left.

**

* * *

-Hours Later (Geeze..Kagome loves to shop xD)-**

"Ah…Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked from behind a pile of bags.

"Yes Yashie?" she asked turning around.  
"Could you…maybe take a bag or two?" he asked stumbling trying to keep his balance.

"Sure, Maybe we did buy a bit much." She said grabbing a few bags.

Inu Yasha smirked. "You think?" he said and laughed as they walking into Kagome's house.

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled out setting the bags down. "You can leave them her Inu Yasha." She said turning to him

He nodded setting them down as Mrs. Higurashi walked in.

"Welcome home. Suppers ready." She said walking in.

Kagome nodded following her mother into the kitchen as sat down with Kauyme on her lap.

Inu Yasha followed after, sitting beside her and sniffed the air. "It smells really good Mrs. Higurashi." He said looking over at her.  
She laughed softly. "Please Inu Yasha, you can call me mom. After all, you are my baby's husband." She said smiling.

Inu Yasha nodded. "Okay…mom." He muttered softly.

Kagome giggled listening to the two. "So, what did you cook mom?" she asked watching her mom bring some food to the table.

"Roast Chicken, White rice and garlic bread." She said smiling. "SOUTA! Foods ready!" she yelled and the sound of foots steps running down the stairs could be heard then Souta appeared.

"Mm, looks great mom." He said sitting down and began to put rice on his plate.

**

* * *

-15 Minuets Later (I don't feel like typing out all the junk they ate, sorry)-**

"Kagome, I think we should head back now." Inu Yasha muttered as he turned toward her.

She nodded. "Yeah, It's started to get dark." She muttered getting up from the table. "It was good to see you again Mom." She said hugging her mother.

"Same here, Don't be a stranger now you hear?" She said smiling at her daughter.

"Come back soon okay Inu Yasha." Souta said smiling up at him.

Inu Yasha nodded. "Yeah sure." He muttered picking up some of the shopping back.

Kagome smiled grabbing the others. "Bye!" she yelled as her, Inu Yasha and Kauyme disappeared into the well shrine, then into the well.

**

* * *

-Feudal Era-**

Shippo blinked looking up from the fire sniffing the air. "They're back!" he squealed jumping up and running to the hut's door and looking out. "Kagome!" he yelled jumping up, only the be grabbed by Inu Yasha. "Hey!"

"She's holding the baby runt!" he growled glaring at Shippo.

"Oh…sorry." He whispered as Inu Yasha set him down.

Kagome sighed. "Its okay. Come here Shippo." She said smiling as she picked him up. "Inu Yasha, take Kauyme please."

He nodded picking up Kauyme who smiled softly at her father.

"mwine" she said pulling his ears.

Inu Yasha growled softly poking her on the nose. "Bad."

Kagome laughed as she walked into the hut and sat down by the fire. "Hey guys, have fun without us?" she asked looking at Miroku, Sango and Sinoku.

Sango laughed. "Somewhat…" she said smiling.

Miroku nodded putting his arm around Sango. "It was…peaceful to say the least."

Kagome nodded yawning softly, which then made Sango and Sinoku yawn, followed by Shippo. "Ah…guess we all need sleep." She muttered laughing.

The others nodded and silently got into their sleeping spots for the night.

Sango held Sinoku in her arms while she lay next to Miroku, whose arms were around her waist. They slept on the left side of the hut while Kagome lay with Kauyme in her arms, Inu Yasha next to her, his arms around her waist. And little Shippo lay atop Kagome's head like a small hat. Within a few minuets all the members were fast asleep.

**

* * *

-Next Morning-**

Sango and Kagome yawned sitting up careful not to wake up the boys and walked outside. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Sango asked softly rocking Sinoku in her arms.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it is." She muttered softly rocking Kauyme in her arms. "Lets let the guys sleep in today, what do you say Sango?"

"Sounds good to me. Should we start on their breakfast then?" She asked turning to face Kagome.

"Sure, we can put the babies in the play pin I brought back from my time." She said walking over to a blue square play pin that she and Inu Yasha had put together and set Kauyme in it.

Sango nodded following and set Sinoku down then followed Kagome over to the fire to start on breakfast.

Sinoku blinked turning slowly so he faced Kauyme. "gooog" he muttered smiling.

Kauyme blinked looking at him. "Neeeeo" she muttered crawling toward a stuffed animal that sat in the corner. "eeee." She squeeled reaching out to grab it then stopped.

Inu Yasha yawned walking out of the hut and looked over at the play pin. "What the heck!" he yelled, causing Miroku to jump and run out.

"What is it!" he yelled looking around.

Kagome and Sango jumped at their voices and ran over. "What is it Yashie?" Kagome asked poking him

His eye twitched as he pointed to the play pin.

In it Sinoku sat with his hand on Kauyme's butt grinning, while slowly Kauyme's face began to grow red in anger.

"What! Is YOUR son doing near MY daughter?" Inu Yasha growled turning a glare at Miroku then started to walk toward the play pin.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled before Inu Yasha got closer. "Stay they're just kids!"

"And look at your daughter." Miroku muttered pointing.

Inu Yasha blinked lifting his head once the spell wore off and began to laugh.

Sinoku was now on the other side of the play pin with a lump on his head, while Kauyme sat her hand in a small fist and was glaring evilly in Sinoku's direction.

Kagome blinked. "Kauyme, that wasn't very nice sweetie." She muttered giggling.

Sango sighed. "Just like his –" she blinked hitting Miroku as he groped her. "Father!" she growled glaring at the unconscious Miroku on the ground.

Inu Yasha laughed. "Nice one Sango." He said getting up and walked over patting his daughter's head. "Good one Kauyme."

She smiled up at her father. "Beeey" she muttered laughing and clapped her hands.

Kagome smiled watching them. "Oh, your breakfast is almost ready, come one let's go eat." She said smiling then turned to Sango. "You want to wake Miroku?"

Sango sighed. "I guess I should." She muttered and bent down poking Miroku. "Miroku…sweetie. Time to get up…" she muttered then sighed getting no response then felt his hand glide onto her rear. "DARN IT! GET UP!" she yelled hitting him and walking away.

"Cursed….hand…ow." He muttered sitting up. "Sango wait!" he yelled jumping up and running after her. "I'm soooo sorry!"

Kagome laughed softly grabbing Inu Yasha's hand. "Come on. The kids will be all right alone for a while. And Kauyme has proved she can take on Sinoku."

Inu Yasha sighed then nodded. "Yes she has." He said laughing as he leaned in and kissed Kagome gently. "Okay, lets go."

Kagome nodded walking with him toward the fire, ready for another wonderful day.

* * *

**Kip430:** Well… another chapter completed. The next one will be…unfortunately…the last chapter in this humble fiction.  
**Inu Yasha:** Good riddance, your evil.  
**Kip430:** Yeah right! You know you LOVED getting together with Kagome and getting her to have your pup.  
**Inu Yasha:** Wha! N..n..n.o…I mean…No  
**Kagome:** -sniffles- Inu Yasha!  
**Inu Yasha:** I CAN'T WIN WITH YOU PEOPLE! -storms off-

**Next Time On Final Decisions  
****Kagome:** I'm glad Kauyme and Sinoku worked out their little…problem.**  
Sango: **I knew he'd take after his father, but who knew Kauyme would too?**  
Inu Yasha: **Feh, I knew  
**Miroku:** Of course you did Inu Yasha…  
**Shippo:** Yeah.. Next Time On Final Decisions 'Happily Ever After'  
**Kauyme(!): **I can't believe it's almost over! 


	15. Happily Ever After

**Kip430: **Well readers, sadly all good things must come to an end, and this story is no exception. This is the last chapter. Unfortunately it's kind of on the short side..only like..900 words. Sorry. Anyway, Thanks for the reviews! Your all really great!Well, without further ado. Chapter 15.

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Happily Ever After **

Inu Yasha and Miroku sighed walking back toward the huts, both carrying small piles of wood to keep the fire's going. Inu Yasha blinked stopping for a moment as he felt his body pulsate. 'Crap!' he cursed in his mind and quickened his pace.

"Inu Yasha, slow down!" Miroku called chasing after him. "What's the rush?"

"Nothing." He muttered smiling as the huts came into view and slowed down a bit.

Miroku raised a brow. "No, something's wrong. You can tell me Inu Yasha, we are friends." He muttered shifting the wood in his arms.

Inu Yasha sighed softly as he turned toward his and Kagome's hut. "It's the new moon." He muttered then walked inside.

Miroku sighed. "Oh." He muttered simply before walking into his own hut and setting the wood down in a box. "Sango."

She blinked looking up from feeding Sinoku. "Yes dear?"

He blinked looking at her breast then shook his head. "Uh, oh yeah, tonight is the new moon. So you think Kauyme will change as well?" he asked sitting down.

Sango shrugged. "Maybe, we'll have to wait and see." She muttered moving Sinoku to her lap and covering her chest.

Sinoku frowned softly then turned smiling to his father. "Gooog." He said clapping.

Miroku laughed. "Right."

**

* * *

-Inu Yasha and Kagome-**

Kagome sat rocking a crying Kauyme in her arms. "Shh, its okay. Mommy's here…" she whispered to her then looked up seeing Inu Yasha. "Hey."

"Hey." He muttered walking over and sitting beside her. "What's wrong with Kauyme?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. She looked out the window and started to cry." She muttered softly.

Inu Yasha laughed softly taking Kauyme and rubbed her ear. "Its okay, stop crying."

Kauyme blinked looking at her dad. "Eeee" she muttered frowning as she slowly stopped crying.

Kagome blinked. "How'd you do that?" she asked looking at him.

"Simple…I told her to stop and she did." He muttered laughing as his body pulsated again. "Darn…" he muttered.

"What?" Kagome asked looking at Kauyme, noticing her pulsate as well. "Inu Yasha…is tonight?"

"The new moon. Yes." He muttered as his hair turned back, his eyes violet and his ears and nails human. "Damn." He cursed.

Kauyme blinked looking at her dad. "Ahhh" she squeeled moving away from him then stopped as she pulsated again. Her hair turned silver as her little ears moved down into human ears. Her eyes became a chocolate brown as her fangs and claws disappeared.

Kagome blinked. "Aw, cute." She said tickling Kauyme, who started to giggle.

Inu Yasha laughed softly watching his two girls. 'How could I have ever wanted Kikyo over this' he thought with a smile. 'She just wanted me human, Kagome…she…loves me for me and even was willing to have my pup.' "Kagome."

She blinked looking up. "Yes Inu Yasha?"

"I love you." He muttered and kissed her deeply.

She blinked kissing him back. "I love you too Inu Yasha."

Kauyme blinked. "I loob ew teee" she said clapping.

Inu Yasha and Kagome both laughed kissing their daughter.

Inu Yasha smiled bring Kagome and Kauyme into a hug. "My girls, the best in the world." He said laughing. "Because no other girls hits so hard."

Kagome and Kauyme both laughed at his comment.

"And no other girl can say sit-" She was cut off as Inu Yasha fell forward, taking both girls with him. "Ahhh!" she screamed then started laughing.

Inu Yasha sighed rolling over. "Ow.." he muttered then laughed softly. "Bad Kagome."

Both girls started to laugh again. "You brought us down with you though. So we're even." She said.

"No my dear, we're far from even." Inu Yasha muttered then all three laughed.

**

* * *

-Sango and Miroku-**

"He's going to be just like you, you know that." Sango muttered looking at the sleeping Sinoku in her arms.

Miroku laughed. "Would that really be a bad thing thought?" he asked smiling.

"If you mean that he's going to be perverted, yes. If you mean he'll be the kind man who can give it all up for one women, no." she said softly smiling up at him.

He smiled back kissing her sweetly. "Thank you Sango."

She blinked. "For what?" she asked softly.

"For giving this pervert the chance to love you." He said laughing. "And for being the girl who said yes to baring my child."

She laughed softly resting her head on his shoulder. "Your welcome…" she whispered softly. "Very welcome."

Miroku smiled as he hugged Sango and Sinoku. "A great family…" he said resting his head on hers. "Who could have asked for more?"

**-The End-**

**

* * *

****Goodbye...Farewell...To you my friend.. XDD**

**Kip430:**Well -sniff- that's the end guys.  
**Kagome:** What a beautiful ending.  
**Sango:** I can't believe its all over...  
**Inu Yasha:** Uh huh…  
**Miroku:** I know, I barely got to grope anyone!  
**Sango:** MIROKU! -slap-  
**Kip430:** Well...I have a GREAT deal for you all out there…  
**Everyone:** What is it!  
**Sinoku + Kauyme:** Please tell us Aunty Kip! (OMG! So cute!)  
**Kip430:** Well, if I get enough reviews saying they want one… I'll write a sequel!  
**Everyone:** -cheers-  
**Kip430:** Yep, so if you want a sequel send in the reviews -smiles and waves- Bye, until next time!


	16. Authors Note

Hello Everybody! Kim(kip430) here. Sorry this isn't another chapter..butI'm so glad you all enjoyed my story. I'm so over whelmed that people liked something I wrote, normally people hate anything I write, and I must admit…most of the other stuff I write is…well…crap! Haha. Anyway, since I got a bunch of reviews and most of them did request the sequel there will be one YAY! Thought I'm working on a Case Closed/Detective Conan fiction at the moment after I finish the first like...two chapters or so I will most definitely start on the sequel…since I already have an idea for it hehe.

**Some Quick Responses:**

To '**Nikisha**' : really…calm down! It's just a story and I'm not skilled in that field so I wouldn't know. You shouldn't take this thing seriously. And it is MY story so I can do WHAT I want WHEN I want and involve whichever characters I want. No one else seamed to complain so please. Chill.

To '**thor son of odin**' : I don't think I'll be having Sinoku and Kauyme mate anytime soon since they are still like…babies. In the sequel (see info below) they are only going to be 5 years old. Which is still a bit young to be mating.

To '**michael**' : Glad you liked it. There woun't be anymore chapters but the sequel will be skipping ahead 5 years. I'll try to remember to get shippo in more this time

* * *

Much Thanks To Everyone Who Review Through The Whole Story: 

**one for the trees(x2)**

**pua lahi lahi**

**Orlando-Inu-Lover (x5)**

**bluemonkeyfearer(x2)**

**animeluver**

**Sephiroth**

**Lov ya 4 eva(x12)**

**Brandi**

**inuyasha's2hotmiko(x3)**

**kate47**

**inuyashalover14(x2)**

**lilpinkpookie(x5)**

**rebel**

**THE-REAL-MYSTIC(x9)**

**inuluver12123(x8)**

**Nuvy**

**Yoko(x4)**

**inuyashas-numberone-girlfriend(x4)**

**SilverDragon(x4)**

**Kurimusonchishio(x7)**

**yasha0962(x5)**

**Nightmare's Shadow**

**Alexlover**

**Hinoki82(x6)**

**Carey(x2)**

**sesshomarulover87(x3)**

**anime89(x2)**

**xiDOREyoux**

**Kameko Neko(x4)**

**Overactive Mind(x6)**

**Angicakesisinuyashasluvr**

**Catherine(x3)**

**jamie(x3)**

**Ur fan!**

**Nikisha**

**thor son of odin(x2)**

**Inu-Tachi Clan**

**kk**

**Shiito**

**InuyashaANDKagomesLoveChild280**

**Tiger64**

**INUYAHSAANDKAGOME FOREVER**

**Y**

**:din:**

**lady KCassandra**

**Michael(x2)**

**Firesoulliz**

**Miniinuyashalover**

**the1andonlyannabanana**

**MCRrocker**

**ThEfFaNgEl**

**demonchild320**

* * *

I love you all!(not really but ya know what I mean haha) Here's the information for the SQEUEL! YAY! 

**Title: Just Another Day**  
**Rating: M or T**  
**Couples: **Inu Yasha + Kagome, Sango + Miroku, some Koga + Ayame and Sesshomaru + Kagura  
**Full Summary: **Sequel to '**Final Decisions**'. This story takes place 5 years after Kauyme and Sinoku are born. One day a young girl appears in the Inu-gangs village and claims to be Naraku's daughter, accompanying her is ... Bonkotus? Confusion fills the gang, if they killed Naraku where did this girl come from and why is Bonkotus with her?  
**Coming: **The End of September (25th-26th)


End file.
